Broken Hearts
by Catie Kerwood
Summary: Chapter thing, not sep story thing. Dom had a friend when he was little, she left, and when she came back 5 yrs later things went all to hell. Read to find out how!
1. Default Chapter

This is my FIRST The Fast and The Furious fan-fic. So far I've done only Pitch Black fan-fics. Bear with me.  
  
Broken Hearts.  
  
Brian was fighting Vince when a four door black pickup truck rolled up. The tinted windows rolled down revealing an attractive 20 something woman. Her black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her green eyes glittered in the sun, her pale skin absorbing the sunlight. She saw the two fighting and looked down for a second.  
"Brian!" she yelled and the fight stopped, Brian looked over at her and so did Vince. "Brian get your ass over here!" she yelled and he walked over to the truck just as Dominic Toretto came out of his small grocery store.  
"Evelyn what are you doing here?" Brian asked and Evelyn reached over and smacked him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?" he said rubbing the back of his head.  
"You're being an ass again, besides I know that guy."  
"Hey he was in my face."  
"Well now I'm in your face. You gonna fight me too?" She said a Brian looked at her legs then back at her shaking his head, Vince appeared at the window.  
"Evee?" he asked and she looked at him. "Evee is that you?" he said then smiled.  
"Hey V." she said and Vince turned to Dom.  
"Yo Dom it's Evee, she's back." Vince said joyfully and Dom looked shocked.  
"Evee?" he said and she looked at him, Brian stepped away from the car as Dom approached.  
"Shit." She said quietly and put the car in reverse.  
"Evee where you going?" he asked and put a hand out catching the window frame as she started to back up, she stopped and looked at him with pained eyes.  
"I have to go Dominic, I can't do this, not now, not like this." she said and reached over to her glove compartment, opening it and pulling out a piece of paper. She handed it to him and he looked at it.  
"What's this?" he asked holding it up.  
"My apartment address, I'm back in town obviously. You and whoever you want to bring can come over tomorrow around noon, but no sooner, I'll be busy." She said looking away from Dom's confused eyes. He nodded and stuck the paper in his shirt pocket.  
"We'll be there." He said and watched as she rolled up her window, her face was lost behind the tinted glass and he was left looking at his own reflection, surprised to see raw pain on his features. She drove away and they all watched as she drove down the street.  
Evee looked in her rear view mirror as Dom confronted Brian, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
The next day around 12:30 Dom and his team parked on the street of Evee's apartment building. Jesse and Leon were waiting at the fort, they just wouldn't understand, Evee left before they came along. Dom, Vince, Mia and Letty got out of their cars and entered the building; they took the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked down the hall until they got to 4B, the number on the paper. Dom knocked on the door.  
"Coming!" they heard from inside and a minute later the door opened revealing a smiling Evee, in a wheelchair.  
"Holy shit Evee." Letty said voicing their thoughts. Evee looked down, the smile fading, and she rolled back.  
"Well come in if you're gonna." She said and they entered the apartment. "Sit down if you want to." She motioned to a red couch and they sat down. She wheeled herself up a small ramp that led into the kitchen. "Any of you want something to drink?"  
"No, we're fine." Dom said and they watched as she wheeled herself into the living room to stop in front of them. There was a long uncomfortable pause. "What the hell happened to you Evee?" he said suddenly and she winced.  
"Damnit Dom!" Mia said. "Could you be less sympathetic?" she yelled and Evee smiled.  
"I don't need his sympathy Mia. Truly." She said and Mia smiled weakly at her.  
"It's nice to see again Evee." She said.  
"It's great to see you again Mia, all of you." She said and they all smiled, except Dom.  
"You just left." He said quietly and she looked at him. "No note, no goodbye, your place was just cleaned out and your truck gone. Your cell phone had been disconnected and you never sent any letters. You just left." He said and looked her in her eyes.  
"Where did you go?" Vince asked.  
"Everywhere. Went to Utah to visit my uncle, New York to visit my aunt, spent a few weeks there. Went to San Diego to visit my mom and dad. I told them not to call you, I knew they would as soon as I left." She said, "I went back to New York and became a cop." She said and they all looked at her. "Don't worry I'm retired. After this happened..." she gestured to the wheelchair. "They wanted to stick me behind a desk, that's like being off the force for me. So they said, either take a desk or retire, I turned in my badge and gun that very moment."  
"How did you, I mean what happened?" Letty asked and Evee was silent for a long time, so long that they thought she wouldn't answer. She looked down her gaze becoming distant.  
"I had just made the biggest jump of my life on my skateboard. Then one of my friends dared me to go down this mountain, more of a big hill really. The trail was winding and treacherous and lined with trees. But I didn't care; I saw it as another thrill. So I hopped on my mountain board and I started to go down it, the cheers of my friends loud in my ears. I was almost to the bottom, when my board started to wobble. I looked down and saw that one of the wheels had come loose. It flew off and I started to careen out of control, no matter how hard I tried to stay on course. I saw a log across the trail coming up and without a forth wheel I wouldn't have been able to jump it. I crashed into it and I went flying, I was wearing padding I thought I would be okay, maybe a broken bone or two. Going over 80 mph down a hill, and suddenly stopping, you'll fly far and fast. I twisted my body around in mid air and I felt my back hit a branch. The branch snapped and I went down with it. I remember looking up at the sky and thinking 'I can't feel my legs.' then I guess I passed out." Evee said.  
"Evee..." Vince said but she held up a hand.  
"Shh V. Let me finish before I change my mind. I woke in the hospital a month later. I still couldn't move my legs; in fact I couldn't feel my legs. Or anything below my waist for that matter, a doctor came in and I asked him what had happened. He said that I had broken my back in three places, and that I'll never walk again for the rest of my life." she said finishing and there was a pause.  
"Dear god." Mia said quietly.  
"No kidding." Dom said. "If you're paralyzed, then how did you drive yesterday?"  
"I sued the manufacturers' of my board and won. I used that money to buy this place and got my truck enhanced with hand controls."  
"I heard about that. A woman who was paralyzed from an accident involving a faulty mountain board sues the company. But never in a million years would I have ever thought that it was you." Vince said and she smiled weakly.  
"Thanks Vince." She said and then looked at Dom. "There's one more thing. As I was lying there looking up at the sky the next thought that I had was that I was going to die, and that Dom never knew why I left so suddenly or how much I cared about him." Dom looked at her and after a second she looked away, not wanting him to see the emotion in her eyes.  
"I guess we can't play those games anymore huh?" he asked and she laughed.  
"Yeah I guess not, even though I may be paralyzed from the waist down but I can still kick your ass. Well maybe not 'kick'. You know what I mean." She said, Dom laughed and without thinking reached over and punched her leg. Mia, Letty, and Vince froze and looked from Dom to Evee who was staring at Dom.  
"Shit Evee I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Dom said looking down but she laid her hand on his arm, he looked up at her.  
"It's okay really, I didn't feel a thing."  
"Really?"  
"Really. From my waist to the tips of my toes is technically dead, I can't feel a thing and I definitely can't move it."  
"Wow, that sucks." Letty said and Evee laughed.  
"You have no idea." She said and they stood.  
"Well we gotta get back to the garage, it was great seeing you again Evee." Dom said and she nodded smiling.  
"Hey you never know, I may just come visit you guys."  
"We'd like that." Mia said and Evee saw them out. When they were gone Evee wheeled herself into her bedroom, lifted herself up into the seat harness and swung herself around. She dropped into her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
The next day Evee was at her doctor's office.  
"Evelyn, there's this new operation to repair damaged nerve cells. It's extremely risky, but if it goes a success then you may get movement back in your legs. It's a good chance you will the nerves are still just damaged, they haven't died yet. But we need to do it soon." Her doctor said and she thought for a moment.  
"What's the catch?"  
"If it's not a success then you may stay the way you are right now, or you may become quadriplegic." He said and she thought for a long moment. She thought back how her and Dom would race on the beach, how she would do tricks on her skate board, and how Dom used to give her piggy-back rides while running down the beach. She wanted that back; she wanted to be able to do the things she loved again. Hell if it is a success then maybe she'll take up street racing again.  
"Let's do it." She said and the doctor nodded.  
"How's tomorrow for you?" he asked and she looked at him shocked.  
"That soon?"  
"The sooner the better." He said and she nodded.  
"Tomorrow is great for me." She said and they talked about the procedure some more. She left the office and went back to her car, grabbing onto the suicide handles and pulling herself up. She stored her wheelchair in the back seat and closed the door, starting the truck and driving off. She pulled up to Toretto's Garage and beeped. Dom and Vince came out from the back and they both smiled when they saw her.  
"What are you doing here pumpkin?" Vince asked and she smiled, turning off the car.  
"I said I might visit. Come on you two gotta help me get out." She said and they went around to the driver's side. "My chair is in the back V." she said and he got it out. Dom opened the door and picked Evee up in his arms setting her down in the chair. "You know what I didn't really need your help. But every girl likes to helped now and then by two big strong men." She said as she rolled up the driveway with them walking along side of her.  
"Still the same Evee." Vince said.  
"Got that right." Dom said and they all entered the garage. Letty and Mia stopped what they were doing for the time being and came over to Evee, bending down to give her a hug. Leon and Jesse looked at them and then caught Dom's eye looking away and continuing what they were doing. Letty and Mia went back to work while Dom and Evee went over to the car that Brian had delivered yesterday. She looked at the hunk-a-junk and then at Dom.  
"This is your new car?" she asked and he explained what happened. "Wow, Tran certainly hasn't changed at all since I've been away."  
"No kidding. So what are you doing tomorrow?"  
"I got something I gotta do for the entire day. Then I'll be busy probably for the entire week." She said as she scratched her elbow.  
"You always scratch your elbow when you're holding something back, so what's up?"  
"It's too soon to tell. And even then...something has come up that's all. You still got my bike?" she asked changing the subject and he nodded.  
"Keep it at the house."  
"You been taking care of it?"  
"Of course." Dom said and Brian walked in.  
"Evelyn." He said surprised and Evee nodded at him.  
"Brian." She said and looked away. She and Dom left the garage and went out in the sunshine.  
"What was that all about?" Dom asked.  
"I knew him from New York." She said.  
"He's from Tucson though."  
"And? I arrested him for street racing. Looks like he's back to his old tricks."  
"He's not very good at it either." He said and told her about the street race that had happened earlier that week. When he was done she laughed.  
"Wow, that's really funny, pathetic, but funny."  
"I thought it was at the time, why did you leave?"  
"I knew this was coming, but I can't tell you yet. I'm just not ready to tell you why. Or even why I'm regretting coming back in the first place." She said and Dom dropped to one knee in front of her. She looked at him and there was a look in her eyes that he couldn't decipher. She looked away and he put his hand to her cheek making her look at him again, there were tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and he brushed them away with his thumb. He hugged her suddenly and she froze before putting her arms around him.  
"God I missed you so much Evee." He said and she rubbed his shoulder.  
"I missed you too Dominic, more than you could ever know. I...really missed you." Evee said and Dom stood suddenly picking her up from her chair.  
"But you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I'm so happy you're back!" he said and swung her around in a circle laughing before setting her down in her chair. He looked at her, laughter sparkling in her pure emerald green eyes. Most people with green eyes have a touch of blue or gray in them but not hers, a cat would be jealous of her eyes. As they looked in each other's eyes something new and slightly embarrassing opened up to Dom, his mind flashed back to when she was crying and how a little voice said something in the back of this head that he couldn't quite understand. He did now, when she was crying he just wanted to kiss away all her tears. This realization coming to mind killed the joyful mood for him and he stood brushing his hands on his jeans she looked at him again with that look that he didn't understand and after a little bit she shook her head.  
"I have to go Dom, I'll give you guys a call later maybe." She said and he walked on the side of her in silence as she wheeled herself to her truck, he watching in surprise as she hoisted her self up into the driver's seat. He folded up her chair and set it in the back. He stepped back as she started the truck and without looking at him or saying goodbye she drove away, the truck disappearing over the hill.  
"So stupid." He said to himself as he walked back into the garage.  
  
That night he was asleep in his bed with Letty sleeping soundly next to him. He was dreaming of before Evee left, they were racing on the beach with her wearing her infamous black bikini in which she's been known to break a few hearts. Usually when he has these dreams the rest of the crew is around them but in this one they were alone. Then something that never happened in real life or the dreams, he tackled her onto the sand with him lying to the side of her. Her face was flushed and she was smiling, her chest going up and down in a heavy motion, the sun shining off her eyes. He kissed her suddenly and she gasped in surprise, he quickly pulled back and looked down.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said and her hand rested on his cheek. He looked at her and her hand traveled back to grasp the back of his neck, she pulled his head down and their lips pressed together. He moved so he was on top of her and they kissed deeply.  
Dom woke up sitting upright in his bed; he could still feel her in his arms the feel of her lips on his. With mixed emotions he lay back down and looked at Letty still sleeping soundly. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, this time the dreams of Evee he welcomed.  
  
Evee was in the hospital the next morning. The doctors were getting her prepped for surgery, going over what the procedure would be, how long it would take approximately etc. Finally she lay on her stomach and straitened out her legs as they wheeled her on a hospital bed to the operating room.  
  
Several hours later she was waking up, her back hurt the doctors said that was normal. She pulled the sheet away from one foot and focused on it, willing it to move. Her brows screwed up as she concentrated with all her might to make her foot move twitch a toe do something. Her foot jerked and she smiled.  
  
A few weeks later after many strenuous physical therapy sessions she now had full use of her legs, the doctors and trainers said it was a miracle that it happened so fast. The wretched wheel chair was put into storage and she traded in her beloved truck for a newer model one with regular controls. Oh boy did she know how to surprise the crew.  
  
Dom was surprised to see Evee talking to Mia the next morning in the garage. She was still in that wheel chair of course mustn't ask for miracles. Only she was holding herself differently, more calmly less self- consciously. She laughed at something Mia said and noticed he was there.  
"Hey Dom!" she said smiling and an image of the dream he had of them kissing for the past few weeks flashed through his mind. Her long raven hair was twisted up to the back of her head and kept up with a hair clip. He continued to look at her and her smile faltered a little. "What?"  
"Nothing, um hi." He said and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised before looking back at Mia. Vince and Letty walked in the double doors and joined them; Evee wheeled her self back a little so she could see them all.  
"Um guys I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." she said and they looked at her funny. "Just do it!" she said and they closed their eyes. Evee stepped off the foot rests and stood pushing the chair back so it banged against the opposite wall. They opened their eyes at this and four pairs of eyes went wide as they saw her standing in front of them. "Well, surprise!"  
"You're not in your wheel chair." Dom said. "You can stand."  
"Yup and run and jump and skip." She said smiling. Mia was the first to come out of her surprised and confused stupor. She jumped up and threw her arms around Evee, hugging her tightly. Letty joined them and when they had detached Vince hugged her and kissed her head.  
"Congratulations sweetie." He said and pulled away. Dom was the only one still sitting.  
"How...?" he began and she laughed.  
"Remember that thing that I said I had to do a few weeks ago? It was a surgical procedure, never before performed. It basically repairs damaged nerve cells, and the fact that I was very busy was because I was in physical therapy. The docs said it was a miracle that I gained full use of my legs again."  
"Why didn't you tell us about it?" he asked standing.  
"I wanted it to be a surprise. And besides my doctor said that there was a chance that it wouldn't work. I didn't want to get your hopes up too soon. Now I have to go somewhere to be. I'll be back in about an hour, 2 tops. See ya." She said and ran out of the garage before any one them (most likely Dom) could protest. Evee hopped in her truck and drove to a fancy house with a covered garage; she parked her car and got out. She was immediately confronted by a police officer.  
"Can I see some ID ma'am?" one of the asked and she took out her badge.  
"Agent Evelyn Nashville, Federal Agent." She said and he looked at it closely before nodding.  
"This way." He said and she followed him over a bridge that went over a pool to the main house. "Tanner! I got a Federal Agent Evelyn Nashville here." He yelled and a balding man with glasses and a mustache came over.  
"A Federal Agent?" he asked.  
"She's here for me Tanner." They turned to see a bald African American Fed looking at them. "What do you got for me Evee?" he asked and she went over to him, walking past mugshots of Vince and Dom.  
"Not a whole lot sir, other than they're surprised as hell to see me back and now out of my chair. Dom hasn't opened up to me yet about whether or not he knows anything about the hi-jackings. What do the bosses say?"  
"They said that the truck divers will be arming themselves soon, taking matters into their own hands. I tell them that we're close. We've already got Brian O'Connor working this case, and now you. The only reason I let you work on this case and not let O'Connor work on this alone is because you have a long history with them, they trust you."  
"And now I'm betraying them." She said quietly looking down and he put his hand on her shoulder.  
"You're doing your job. If it is Toretto and him and his team make another jacking, what if the driver is armed? One of them could get shot or killed. You're saving them." He said and she looked at him with sad eyes.  
"I hate this though, Dom trusts me more than he trusts Vince, or Letty, or even Mia. It just feels like I'm setting him up to go down hard."  
"We all know you have feelings for the guy, that's no secret. Hell you may even love him." he said and looked around to see if anyone was watching no one was. "Now don't tell anyone that I said this, but either get him to stop, or turn himself in. If the high-jackings stop then we'll stop going after them, if he turns himself in I'll try for a lighter sentence, maybe only probation instead of jail-time. I'm really a nice guy once you get to know me." He said and she laughed.  
"Even though I heard that you are real hard on O'Connor?" she said and he smiled.  
"I'm only hard on him because he's not one of mine, he's not even detective. You are a Federal Agent, hell in a few years if your career keeps going the way it's going I may have to report to you."  
"Now that's a scary thought." Evee said and he laughed.  
"No kidding. Now go get going. Report to me tomorrow." He said clapping her on the shoulder and she smiled walking off, just as Tanner, a cop and Brian came in. Evee got back to her car and got in driving away, when she got back to the garage the team quieted when she entered, she knew what they were talking about.  
"What's up?" she asked and some of them looked down.  
Oh shit, one of them must have followed me. Get ready to have your cover blown sky-high Nashville. She thought as Dom stepped forward.  
"Evee we have to talk, just you an I." he said ominously.  
Shit, SHIT! She thought as she and Dom walked back outside, sunlight gleaming off of the sweat that coated his arms and whatever chest exposed by the tank top he was wearing.  
"What's up Dom?" she asked sounding calm.  
"I talked to your doctor." He said.  
Whew. Thank god I was just being paranoid. She thought while she nodded.  
"And?"  
"He said it was a miracle that you could walk again, he started going on and on about how this could help Christopher Reeves. I finally had to hang up on him." Dom said and she smiled.  
"So, what was with the tense silence in the garage?" she asked he looked at the ground.  
"That was nothing you should worry about." He said and she perked an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm going to worry about it. What's going on Dom?" Evee asked and he looked in her eyes.  
Should I tell her? Dom wondered as he looked at her. Does she already have suspicions?  
"Really nothing Evee." He said as he touched her arm. A flash of one his dreams with her raced through his mind and he let his hand drop, suddenly feeling her in his arms. He needed to feel it for real. "Congrats on walking again." He said and drew her into his arms; he mentally sighed with relief as they held each other. He took out her hair clip and her hair fell down in obsidian waves. He pictured himself grabbing fistfuls of her hair and bringing her mouth to his. Dom pulled away and looked in her bright emerald eyes, his eyes flicked down to her kissable mouth just as her tongue darted out and wet her lips.  
"Yo Dom!" Letty, his girlfriend, woman of his heart, he looked at her tearing his eyes away for Evee's moistened and glittering lips.  
Damn, I need to think about something else. He thought as he pulled away.  
"What is it Letty?" he asked.  
"I need some help on this engine." She said waving her arm to him to come on and Dom dropped his arms looking at Evee.  
"You gonna go again or you gonna stay?" He asked.  
Please say you're going to leave, I won't get anything done with you around to make me think of kissing you. He thought as she shrugged.  
"I'd better go." Evee said and he nodded.  
Thank you. He thought as she nodded back.  
"See ya." She said and turned walking back to her truck. He watched as she got in and drove away before going inside. As she drove she pulled out her cell phone and opened it dialing in some numbers then holding it to her ear, illegal I know but what cop is going to give a ticket to a Fed? "Hello sir, there's been a development. Dom almost told me something a few minutes ago, something that he said that I didn't need to worry about. Could've been about the high-jackings could've been about something else, I don't know. He may be getting ready to tell me. I'll keep you posted." She said and hung up putting the phone back in her cup holder. She drove to her apartment building, when she got to her apartment she crashed in her bedroom.  
  
When Evee woke up it was after dark and her phone was ringing. She fumbled for it and held it to her ear.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"Evelyn, get down here now, the bosses are here. Dress for the job." Her boss's voice said and the line went dead.  
"Why hello to you too." She said into the buzzing phone and hung it up. She got up and put on a dress suit, complete with her badge and shoulder holsters on over the white dress shirt and under the black suit coat. Black high-heeled dress boots under black suit pants. She left her apartment and instantly became fully awake in the cool night air, she slid into the divers seat of her car and pulled down the mirror, getting a brush and pulling it through her hair. She pulled a black clip out of her glove compartment (do you know anyone who actually keeps gloves in there?) and put her hair up allowing a few tendrils to frame her face. She did her makeup after getting the day's smudged make-up off with baby wipes she keeps in her car. Within ten minutes she was pulling away from the curb and driving down the street.  
When she pulled up to the house, several cars were already there and she just parked hers next to a black sedan that just screamed "FEDS!!". She got out and walked up to the house seeing several severe looking men in suits. She opened the door and they turned to look at her.  
"So good of you to join us Agent Nashville." One of them said sarcastically and she growled quietly, she hated top brass. Evee stayed silent, or risks losing her job, and walked further into the house. She noticed that all the police were gone and the only one's there were the feds.  
"So what's the situation with the high-jackings?" one of the brass asked Evee's boss.  
"Why don't you ask Agent Nashville, she's apart of this assignment too." He said and they turned to look at her.  
"Well?"  
"As of this afternoon Dominic Toretto may be breaking down. He almost told me something today."  
"Almost?"  
"He hesitated, like he wanted to tell me but he didn't. But I firmly believe that he will tell me in the next couple of days."  
"Why you? What's so special about you?" the sarcastic brass asked and she looked at him.  
"Dom and I grew up together. I'm a best friend to him, his sister Mia, his girlfriend Letty and his friend Vince. But since I left there's been two additions to the team. Two men, one named Leon, and the other Jesse. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to them as of yet."  
"What is your relationship with Dominic Toretto?" he asked and she caught her breath.  
"Please specify the question."  
"Have you two ever been in a romantic relationship?" he asked.  
"No." her boss answered quickly and she flinched.  
"Yes." She said and he looked at her.  
"What? You never told me this."  
"I didn't think it was important. We had a brief relationship when we were in high school."  
"Describe brief." The sarcastic brass said.  
"A few months."  
"Did you have sexual intercourse?" he asked and she looked at him, shocked.  
"What? What kind of question is that?"  
"Answer the question Agent Nashville. Did you have sexual intercourse with Dominic Toretto in your few month relationship with him when you two were in high school?"  
"No. After a few months we realized that we would be better off as friends, and by that time Letty had caught his eye so we broke up. Simple as that. What's with all these questions anyway? Am I being interrogated?" Evee asked looking at them.  
"Of course not Evee. They just wanted to see if you could be protecting him by withholding information that's all." Her boss said and she turned walking out saying:  
"I shouldn't have to deal with this shit." She walked out onto the bridge as her boss came out.  
"Evee wait!" he said and she turned around.  
"For what Mark?" she said foregoing the title of 'sir' for now. "For me to be sat down at a table with a light shining in my face and a polygraph strapped to my arm. No thank you!" she said and turned again but didn't start walking. He joined her on the bridge and they both looked at the distortions of light coming from the lighted pool.  
"You're right, you shouldn't have to deal with this shit. You and I both know you kick ass at your job, and you and I both know that top brass can be real assholes at times. You surprised me in there when you said that you and Toretto used to have a relationship." He said and she snorted.  
"I shouldn't have been even asked the question. I know it's Dom doing this, but I want to hear him say it. I need to hear him say it. I need to hear the words 'Evee I've been doing truck-jackings' come out of his mouth. I've got it bad for him Mark, I really and truly do." she said and he chuckled.  
"We all knew that already, especially when this assignment came across your desk. We all watched, discretely of course, as the look in you eyes just went soft when you read the report, saw the name and the surveillance photos. But I think you needed this assignment, not only for your career, but also for your peace of mind. You missed him, we all knew that you missed someone real bad, we just didn't know who until we watched you. Maybe when this is all said and done you could retire and just spend the rest of your days as a grease monkey for Dom Toretto and his band of street racing miscreants." He said and she laughed. She turned and started to walk away. "Where you going now?"  
"I don't know, but something tells me that my car is going to steer its way over to Dom's." she said still walking and left hearing his laughter.  
  
As she drove she found herself on Dom's block, then in front of Dom's house garage. Looked like a party was in full swing up at the house and she almost wanted to go join them, but she would raise a lot of questions if she showed up in a dress suit, a gun and a Federal Agent badge. Her eyes scanned the property and fell on a small light from inside the garage.  
Somehow I don't think it's one of the team checking stuff out. She thought as she cut the engine and got out of her car, she quietly stalked to the garage, quite a mean feat considering she's wearing high heels on pavement, it tends to make a clacking sound. She drew her gun and crept into the garage, there was a small sound and she went in the direction of it. She saw a shadowy figure looking through boxes and at the Charger. She pointed her gun at the figure, aimed so that if she fired she would get their shoulder.  
"Stop what you're doing and put your hands on your head." she said loudly and the figure stopped. Whoever it was put their hands on their head and she reached up pulling a chain clicking on the light. "Johnny Tran, can't say it's great to see you again." She said and the tall Asian smiled smugly at her.  
"Evelyn Nashville can't say I welcome you back. So you a cop now?" he asked as she went over to him, gun still out, and pushed him against the wall.  
"Put your hands on the wall and spread your feet." She commanded, in Agent mode now, and he did. "I said spread'em." She said and kicked his feet apart; she holstered her gun and patted him down finding a revolver strapped to the small of his back. She slipped it in her back waistband and stood. "What are you doing here Tran?"  
"Just looking around, so answer my question. You a cop?"  
"I'm letting you go with a warning, and you don't get your gun back. If I see you snooping around anywhere near Dom's things I'll bring you in." Evee said and he looked at her, still smiling smugly.  
"So you are a cop." He looked at her closely. "No not a cop, a fed." He said and she pushed him towards the door.  
"Get lost Tran." She said sternly.  
"What? Afraid I'll tell Toretto?" he asked.  
"Tell Toretto what?" they looked over to see Dom leaning in the doorway, still in his racing clothes.  
"Dominic, so good of you to join us." Tran said and Dom looked at Evee.  
"What are you two doing in here, alone?" he asked and she saw his jaw clench.  
It's not what you think Dom. She thought and grabbed Tran's arm dragging him over to the door, she pushed him past Dom.  
"Go Tran, and remember what I said." she said and he started to walk away. When he was gone she looked at Dom. "I guess you're wondering what that was all about huh?"  
"I would like you know." he said and gave her a once over, she silently thanked god that the coat was long enough to hide her badge that was clipped to her belt loop. "What's with the suit?" he asked smiling slightly.  
"I had a meeting with my old bosses, they wanted me back on the force but I turned them down." Evee said. "And the thing with Tran, I was driving back to my apartment, and of course my car having a mind of its own wanted to come here. I caught him snooping around in the garage, looking through boxes and at your dad's Charger. Looks like I get here before he caused any damage." She said and he nodded at her. He put his hands on her waist suddenly and pushed her into the garage wall. Dom pressed against her and his hands slid slowly up her legs.  
Oh god please not let me be dreaming. She thought as his fingers worked on her coat buttons. He grasped her waist and pulled her into him, his hands moved up her waist and under her coat. She realized it too late. He's frisking me! She thought as he felt the gun and pulled it out of the holster. He looked at it letting the moonlight catch it.  
"This is a nice piece." He said and looked at her. He put her gun in his back waistband and flung open her coat seeing the badge as it caught the light. "It goes with the badge." He said sounding mad, and worse, betrayed. "You're a cop."  
"No Dom I'm not." She said and he looked at her.  
"Don't lie to me Evee." Dom said and she snorted humorlessly looking at her feet.  
"I'm not lying, I'm really not a cop."  
"Then what are you? A Fed?" he asked and she looked up quickly catching his eyes. "No." he said getting the message and backed away. "No!" he yelled.  
"Dom please just listen." Evee said helplessly but he put his hand up.  
"I don't want to hear it. You're a fucking Federal Agent!" he yelled and they both noticed that the music was gone. "A Fed, oh this is just great. Were you investigating me?"  
"Dom..."  
"Answer the fucking question! Were you investigating me?"  
"I can't tell what I am or am not investigating. For all you know I might be investigating Tran. He has raised some interesting questions up at HQ." She said and they both heard the back door open and a few people come out. "Shit." She said as Vince, Letty, Mia, Leon and Jesse came walking towards them.  
"What's up Dom?" Vince asked looking between the two tense people standing in front of them.  
"Ask Evee." He said turning around so his back was to her. Pain lanced through her at this dismissal.  
"Evee, what's going on? What's up with Dom?" Vince asked her and she sighed.  
"This is not how I pictured you guys finding out. Guys, I'm a Federal Agent." She said and Vince laughed.  
"No really, what's up, that's funny though." But Evee wasn't laughing; she unclipped her badge and showed it to them. "Holy shit." He said and turned away facing the house. Mia came over and took the badge from her, looking at it closely.  
"A Fed?" she asked weakly. "Damn that's a lot better than being a doctor." She said and gave the badge back to her, hugging her. "You're still the girl I grew up with, no matter what anyone says." She whispered and pulled away looking at her. "Federal Agent suits you." She said and Evee laughed.  
"Oh gee thanks." She said and Mia chuckled. Letty stayed over by Dom, Leon and Jesse stayed at a distance. "Now everyone's treating me like I have the plague or something." She said and Mia looked at them.  
"What's wrong with you guys, Letty, Vince, Dom. Evee is still the girl we grew up with, the girl next door." Mia said and Dom snorted.  
"Dom, give me my gun back." Evee said and he looked at her.  
"What?"  
"You took the fire arm of Federal Agent, you need to give it back." She said and he got her gun handing it to her, she holstered it again and clipped her badge back on her belt loop, buttoning her coat closed. She took her cell phone out and opened it dialing in a few numbers. "I need to speak with the boss." She said into it. "Agent Nashville, yeah I'll hold." They stood there in uncomfortable silence. "Hello sir, there's been another development. My cover was just blown, you can thank Johnny Tran." She looked at Dom. "No I staying with this. Okay, okay, I'll keep you posted." She said and closed it, putting it back in her coat pocket. She started to walk down the driveway; she had to pass Dom though on her way out. Evee stepped past him and he grabbed her arm, she turned to look at him, seeing pain, betrayal, and rage in his eyes.  
"Don't come around here no more Evelyn." He growled and she blinked rapidly to keep tears from forming in her eyes. Dom felt himself grow soft seeing this.  
Shit, she's gonna cry and I'm gonna be the one that causes it. Screw her, she's a Fed, remember? He thought as she nodded and he released her arm, she turned and walked down the driveway to her car.  
Evee climbed into her car, tears running down her cheeks. The dome light went on as she started it up. She drove away and back to her apartment, when she got to her bedroom at last she collapsed onto her bed and sobbed into her pillow.  
The next morning when she woke up she staggered into the bathroom and took a long hot shower, for a long while after she sat on the edge of her bed in a towel, her hair in wet cords hanging down dripping water on the floor. She looked at her badge real closely.  
Is it all worth it? She wondered as she put it back in her nightstand drawer that also held her gun and extra clips, Tran's gun was a new addition.  
  
Three days later Evee finished getting dressed and just as she was about to walk out the door when her phone rang, she sighed heavily before closing the door and picking up the phone.  
"Hello?" she asked and was met by silence. "Hello?"  
"I...I..." a familiar voice said then there was a sigh and a click when they hung up.  
"Dom! Dom!" she said but there was only a buzzing sound. "Shit!" she hung up the phone, slammed it down on the receiver is a more accurate description. By pure habit she grabbed her gun and badge and jetted out the door to her car, she jumped into the drivers' seat and started it up screeching away from the curb. She was on the road to Dom's house when she heard a siren and red and blue light flashing into her rear-view mirror. "Son of a bitch!" she yelled and pulled over to the side of the road getting her badge out. A patrol cop in uniform got out of the cruiser and approached her truck; she rolled down her window.  
"Ma'am can I see your license and..." he started but she held up her badge.  
"Listen rent-a-cop I'm on assignment and I need to get to the place I'm going or the guy I'm after who I've been chasing over 5 state lines by the way is going to escape again." She said and he held up his hands.  
"I'm sorry Agent, I'll let you go." He said and she put away her badge.  
"Watch your toes." She said and stepped on the gas. When she pulled up to the house she sat in her car for a little while.  
What am I doing? She thought and her mind flashed back on Dom's voice, full of emotion, on the phone. She got out and walked up the steps to the front door. She raised her fist and hesitated before knocking on the door. It was immediately opened by Mia.  
"Evee what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Dom called, at lease I think it was him." she said.  
"Dom called you? What did he say?"  
"He only stammered 'I' I'm sorry I'm overreacting. I should go." She said and turned to leave.  
"Evee." She turned back to see Mia turned to the side letting her have a full view of Dom.  
"Dom..." she started as he walked to the doorway. Mia politely walked away and he leaned on the doorway looking at her. "Um...hi." She said looking down.  
"Evee...I...I...I just wanted to say that I was sorry, about the way I acted when I found out what you were." he said and she spread her arms.  
"What am I Dom? Am I any different than I was before I left? Do I still have a quirky sense of humor? Do I still tend to surprise people?" she asked and he looked down for a second.  
"You're a Fed Evee, a Federal Agent." He said and she sighed, her arms dropping to her sides.  
"I'm not dealing with this right now." she said and turned to leave.  
"You still run away from conflict." He said and she turned back around.  
"If I did that I would suck at my job, but I don't I kick ass." Evee said.  
"Let me rephrase that, you still run away from any conflict with me. Why is that? Why is it that every time an argument with me threatens to turn up you dismiss it or run?"  
"Because I don't want to argue with you."  
"Why not? Afraid I'll win?"  
"Oh you so would not win." She said and a mischievous smile came over his face.  
"Prove it."  
"Let me get this straight, you want to have an argument on whether or not you would win an argument, you are so unhinged." She said and turned to walk away again but he grabbed her arm.  
"Evee, don't listen to me, I'm not making much sense, I haven't been getting much sleep lately."  
"Why?"  
"I've been dreaming of you."  
"Good or bad?"  
"Indifferent. Some of them are good, like when we would race on the beach, some of them bad, like when you left, and some I don't know."  
"Like?"  
"Like when you came back, I mean I was happy, but I was also a little confused and sad. The one I had last night was when I found out you were a Fed."  
"Ah, I guess that goes under 'bad'."  
"Kinda." Dom said and they stood there in silence.  
"Letty left me." He said and Evee looked at him.  
"What? Why?" she asked and he snorted.  
"Well she didn't say to me as much as 'I want to break up' more like she left with Leon and left a note on my pillow saying that she was sorry."  
"She left with Leon. If I ever see her again I'll bitch slap her." Evee said and he snorted again.  
"If I ever see him again I'll beat the shit out of him." he said and she walked over putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you okay though?" she asked and he shrugged looking down.  
"I loved her and she betrayed me. But I figured out when I just lay on what used me hers and my bed and just thought about my situation. I realized that I wasn't in love with her anymore, that I wasn't even before she ditched me."  
"What do you mean?" Evee asked dropping her hand, he caught it before it went to her side.  
"I had fallen in love with someone else, and I fell hard."  
"Who?"  
"You." He said looking at her squeezing her hand and her eyes went wide.  
"Oh." she said squeezed back, a slow smile came over her face. "Well I beat you in that race, I've loved you for years." She said and Dom smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Really." She said and he pulled her into his arms.  
"It's about time!" they looked over to see Mia smiling.  
"What are you talking about Mia?" Dom asked.  
"It's about time you guys told each other, I knew before you guys did." She said.  
"Then why didn't you fill us in?" Evee asked listening to Dom's heartbeat through his white T-shirt.  
"You guys wouldn't have believed me, no one believes 'the sister'. This is like a bad soap opera." She said and they laughed.  
"Oh I can think of the perfect name for it!" Evee said and Dom looked at her.  
"Really, what?"  
"The Fast and The Furious." She said and Dom laughed.  
"That is so corny!" he said and they laughed again. Vince appeared and looked at the two still holding each other.  
"This is new, ya finally told each other that ya loved each other?" he asked.  
"Did everyone know but us?" Evee asked.  
"Looks like." Dom said and kissed her and her hands came up to the back of his neck as the kiss became deeper. Her cell phone rang and they broke apart.  
"Damn." She said and pulled it out looking at the caller ID. "I gotta take this." she said and flipped it open. "Agent Nashville." She said. "Really? Uh huh, okay, I'm on my way." She hung up, putting the phone back in her pocket. "Duty calls." She said and she and Dom kissed quickly.  
"Okay, be careful." Dom said.  
"You okay with having a Fed for a girlfriend?" she asked.  
"Yeah I guess, it's kinda sexy." He said and they kissed quickly again, before she walked to her car and got in driving away.  
  
When she entered the house, Mark looked at her.  
"What?" she asked and he laid down a few pictures of her and Dom, the last one being of them kissing.  
"The marvel of instant Polaroid's." he said and she looked him in the eyes, refusing to be embarrassed.  
"Who took these?" she asked.  
"That isn't important. I pulled O'Connor from this case because he was getting too emotionally involved with Toretto's sister, I'm considering pulling you too." He said.  
"What? I'm getting close."  
"You sure are."  
"O'Connor was a fool, he was working the friend angle, I'm doing the more direct approach. He'll tell me things that he wouldn't tell Brian." Evee said and he looked at the table.  
"Do you love him?"  
"Dom?"  
"Yes Dom, do you love him?" Mark asked and she sighed.  
"Yes I do. I've loved him for years."  
"What happened to the girlfriend?"  
"Letty ran off with Leon." She said and he nodded.  
"Does he love you?"  
"Yes, he told me before I told him."  
"I got a bad feeling about this, but I'll keep you on the case. I want results by the end of this week. In four days I want this case cracked or I'm pulling you and bringing him in for questioning."  
"What happened?"  
"There was another hit last night." He said and Evee looked down.  
"Shit. I'll get this case done, if I don't I'll resign." She said and walked away. She called the house from her cell phone Dom picked up.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Hey Dom it's me, I need to talk to you, it's important really important." She said.  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
"Uh...the garage." She said.  
"Okay, see you there. I love you." Dom said and her heart skipped a beat.  
"I love you too." She said and hung up. She swung the wheel around in a U-turn and headed for the garage. When she got there Dom's car was already in the driveway. She parked on the street and turned off the car getting out. She walked into the garage and was grabbed from behind as Dom put his arms around her waist.  
"Hi." He growled into her hair.  
"Hi." She said back smiling. "Dom, I need to tell you something." Evee said suddenly getting serious.  
"Yes?"  
"Remember when you asked if I was investigating you or not?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I am, Dom I know you've been hi-jacking trucks." She said and he froze. His arms came from around her waist.  
"What are you talking about? What trucks?" he said and she faced him.  
"Don't lie to me Dom. I know, I've known all along. There is no way in hell you can pay for all the shit that under the hood of those cars by selling groceries and doing tune-ups. The Feds are involved and you have to stop." Evee said.  
"Just one more after Race Wars and I will."  
"No it ends now, the truck drivers, they're starting to arm themselves. Now I don't want anything to happen to you, or Jesse, or Vince, or whoever is involved. I'm guessing that Leon and Letty were in on it too."  
"Yes, Leon watched the police scanners and Letty blocked off a side retreat, Leon on the other side and Jesse in back. Vince and I were in front doing the work. And what do you mean by they're starting to arm themselves?"  
"I mean that after Race Wars and you attempt to do a job, the guy will most likely have a rifle in the front seat. You need to stop, I couldn't stand the thought of losing you or Vince." She said and he was silent for a long time.  
"Fine I'll stop. I won't do it anymore." He said and she put her hands on the sides of his face, smiling.  
"Thank you." She said and they kissed. "Thank you so much. My boss said that if you stopped he would stop the investigation. But I think it's time that you had a long vacation, like in Mexico or something." She said and he smiled at her.  
"Mexico, will a certain Federal Agent be with me?"  
"Oh I don't know, but probably, hell with my frequent flier miles I could fly us, and the whole team to Europe." Evee said and Dom kissed her forehead.  
"How about just you and I?" he asked.  
"Sounds like fun, but there's something I gotta do." she said and took out her cell phone. She flipped it open and pressed a few buttons. "Hey boss, I'm with Toretto, I talked to him he said that he would stop I have his honest word on that. Okay, no Mark I won't be at the airport, I'm staying here in LA. No I'm not resigning; I just can't go back to DC. Okay, thank you for understanding I'll keep an eye out for them. Bye." She hung up.  
"Keep an eye out for what?"  
"Assignments that will be coming in the mail. What do you got planned for tonight?"  
"I don't know, there's a race tonight. Unfortunately Tran spread the word that you're a Fed he probably guessed the night that you confronted him in my garage. So I won't have my good luck charm around."  
"Hell to that, I'll go off duty." She took out her cell phone again and hit re-dial. "Hey boss, I'm off duty tonight." She hung up. "There, that's settled."  
"I'm not going to win this am I?" Dom asked and she smiled.  
"Nope." Evee said and they kissed again. "Come on lets go back to the house." They started to walk to the doors. "Oh and Dom?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks again." She said and they left the garage.  
  
That night Dom and Evee got out of Dom's car and were instantly surrounded by other racers. Dom started to make deals and Evee discretely backed away. She noticed that other racers were giving her sideways glances. Then again it could be because of what she was wearing, white spaghetti strap tank top under a black fishnet shirt, a black leather mini- skirt and knee high leather boots that zipped up the back, a small black leather bag on her back. It also could be because they really didn't want a Fed at an illegal street race but didn't want to say anything. As she stood with Mia while Dom talked things over, Hector walked up.  
"Hi Evee, long time no see." He said.  
"Hi Hector, what up with you lately?"  
"Same shit. A few of my racers are uncomfortable with having a Fed around."  
"I'm off duty tonight Hector." She said and he sighed.  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"You're not just saying that?"  
"I'm really off duty tonight."  
"Okay, thanks for clearing that up." he said and walked away. Dom walked over.  
"What was that all about?" he asked putting his arms around her waist.  
"Hector just wanted to tell me that the racers don't like having me around. I told him I was off duty."  
"Okay, well the race is about to start. So come on let's go." He said and they got into his car. They, the remaining members of the team and the other racers drove to the spot and Evee got out when he stopped at the line, she looked across the 6 cars to see Johnny and Lance Tran looking at her. She waved at them and blew them a kiss and Mia laughed.  
"Hey Evee have you see Brian lately?" Mia asked and before she could answer the race had mercifully started. She and Mia cheered as Dom roared ahead and they started to run to get to the finish line. When they got there Dom had started to collect money and he handed it to Mia to count.  
"Now for my new trophy." He said as he picked Evee up around her waist. When he had set her down on her feet she put her mouth next to ear.  
"There's something I gotta do." she said and broke away from him going over to Lance and Johnny Tran. She took out her cell phone and hit re- dial. "Boss I'm on duty again." They stopped talking to their losing racer and looked at her as she approached.  
"Hello Fed." Lance said and she perked an eyebrow at him.  
"Lance." She said and Johnny stepped forward.  
"Evelyn, what are you doing here?"  
"What, I'm not allowed to have a good time?" she asked. "Mirroring your actions Johnny I went snooping around in your garage. Found 2 machine guns."  
"Did you have a warrant?" he asked.  
"I'm the lead Federal Agent in an ongoing investigation, I didn't need one, all I needed was my badge." She reached into her bag and pulled it out. "And I never leave home without it. I sent some of the bullets back to HQ on overnight shipping they matched the bullets found at the scene of 3 drive by shootings, while I was snooping around, I fired one. The markings were a complete match too." She took a pair of handcuffs out of her bag. "Johnny and Lance Tran you're under arrest by the United States FBI for murder. You..." she pointed to their racer. "Go get Dom, now." he raced off and a few seconds later came back with Dom.  
"What's up Evee?" he asked.  
"Dominic Toretto you are hereby a temporary deputy of the FBI. I need your assistance in arresting these two for murder." she handed him a pair of handcuffs. "You get the cousin I got Johnny."  
"You're arresting them?"  
"Yup."  
"I knew I loved you for a reason." He said and they moved to the two. She put the cuffs on Johnny.  
"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you and I will personally make sure that it is the worst in the world." She said and turned at a small scream. Dom was on the ground with a slash mark across his chest and Lance had a knife in his hand. He raised it at her and she pulled her gun. "Stop!" she yelled but his arm came down, she pulled off two shots and they took him in the chest. He fell to the ground, blood blossoming out of his chest. He exhaled a shaky breath and lay still. Dom got to his feet and checked Lance's pulse. "It's no use Dom, those were kill shots. He's dead."  
"You killed him, you shot him and you didn't even flinch." Dom said and she looked away.  
"If I flinched I would be dead." She said and turned back to Johnny who was staring at the body of his cousin. She took out her cell phone and hit re-dial. "I need a pick up, one in custody and one body bag." She said and hung up.  
"You're not going tell them where we are?" Dom asked.  
"My cell phone has a tracker in it, as long as I keep it on they can always find me." She said and went over to him looking at the wound on his chest. "I've got to say this, he wasn't very good. You won't even need stitches, and I doubt there'll be a scar."  
"Evee put away your gun." He said and she looked down, it was still in her hand and her finger was still on the trigger.  
"Damn, I didn't even know I still had it in my hand." She said and clicked the safety on putting it back in her bag. A black sedan and a black van pulled up and a few men in suits got out of both. They started to talk to Evee and a couple of them put Johnny in the back of the car while another two put Lance in a body bag, putting the knife in an evidence bag. The body was put in the back of the van and as suddenly as they got there they left. Evee noticed that a silent crowd had gathered and she looked at Dom pleadingly. "Can we please leave?" she asked and he nodded. They got in Dom's car and left driving back to house.  
  
Dom and Evee were lying on his bed, Dom's chest was bare and the cut was cleaned up. Evee had her head on his chest wearing only the tank top and her underwear.  
"What'll happen now?" he asked.  
"I'll have to go to DC for a ES hearing."  
"ES?"  
"Emotional Stability, they want to see if I can stand the fact that I killed someone. I've been through them before though."  
"How many people have you killed on the job?"  
"4 or 5, the first one was the night in lost my partner. You would've liked him Dom, you two were a lot alike."  
"What was his name?"  
"Edmund Duma."  
"How did he die?"  
"Was shot by a perp, on assignment. His killer was the first person I killed. Eddy died in my arms Dom, you have no idea how that feels." She said and he stroked her hair. "I still have his flag at my apartment, one was given to his family and one was given to me. He left behind a wife and kids."  
"You'll never lose me Evee." Dom said and she looked up at him.  
"God I hope not Dom, I really do." she said and put her head back on his chest. They just laid there, Evee with her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach and Dom stroking her hair. *~*~*~*~*~*  
Dom and Evee were at the airport her flight was soon.  
"Flight 975 from Los Angeles to Washington DC is now boarding." An announcement said she shifted her bag handle in her hand.  
"Where's Mia and Vince?" she asked.  
"I told them that I needed to see you off alone. You'll call me from DC right?"  
"Yes, it'll be a three hour time difference but I will." she said and he nodded. She dropped her bags as they embraced. "I love you Dominic."  
"I love you too Evelyn." He said and they kissed.  
"Final boarding call for Flight 975 from Los Angeles to Washington DC." The announcement and the pushed away from each other, she picked up her bags.  
  
Dom watched as she walked to the gate and disappeared down the long hallway. 


	2. Old Loves

Evee- Two months ago I killed Lance Tran he wounded the man I love and tried to wound possibly kill me. I'm in DC now, a country away from Dominic Toretto, the man I love. When I get back home to find that Letty and Leon have returned, the Trans have hired a hitter to kill me, I had to take an old boyfriend back with me, oh and to top it all off, Dom proposed. Just Great.  
  
Old Loves  
Ch 2 of Broken Hearts.  
  
Washington DC  
"Hey Mia is Dom there?" Federal Agent Evelyn Nashville asked into the phone that was in her apartment.  
"Yeah, hold on a sec." Mia Toretto said she could hear her put her hand over the receiver. "Dom, pick up the phone it's Evee!" she yelled.  
"I got it up here!" Dominic Toretto's voice yelled and she heard another line pick up. "Hi Evee." There was a click as Mia hung up.  
"Hi Dom." Evee said and smiled imagining Dom lying on his bed talking to her on the cordless phone.  
"How are you?"  
"Bored as hell, it's one ES hearing after the next." Evee said, ever since she shot and killed Lance Tran two months ago the FBI has been questioning her mental stability. "What time is it there?"  
"Uh...about 6. The sun hasn't even set yet, it's 90 degrees here, what's it like there?"  
"Raining, it always rains here, it's like Seattle that way." She said looking out the dark window, the moonlight distorted by the steady downpour flowing down the window. There was a pause in conversation. "So...how's things out there?"  
"Good I guess, there was a race last night. I won."  
"Well of course. You're King Dom Toretto of the Street Racing Kingdom." She said and heard him laugh.  
"No one's missing the Tran's absence. What happened to Johnny?"  
"He's in Federal Prison serving out 3 consecutive life-sentences for the drive-by shootings he committed."  
"And what happened to Lance?"  
"His body was cremated and the urn sent to his family, where it lies in the family mausoleum, or so I've been told. How's Vince, Mia and Jesse?"  
"Jesse split shortly after you left, try to find Leon and Letty I guess. You having any luck on your end?" two months prior Letty ran off with Leon, leaving Dom. Shortly after Dom told Evee that he loved her and she told him that she felt the same and now they're together.  
"I put out an APB on them but nothing yet." She said and the microwave dinged and she got her dinner, freeze dried noodles, boiled water, and flavored powder, otherwise known as Ramen Noodles. Heaven, she stirred it with a fork and sat down at her small kitchen table to eat, the phone kept up between her shoulder and head.  
"Whatcha eating?" Dom asked.  
"Ramen Noodles, Oriental flavored." She said and heard him groan into the phone, making her snort into the broth.  
"You need to eat normal food." He said.  
"This is normal. Hold on a sec." She said and put the phone down to tie up her long black hair so it wouldn't fall into her bowl. She put the phone back to her ear. "Okay I'm back."  
"Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing your cat-green eyes looking at me." He said and she made a thoughtful 'hmm' noise.  
"Good thing or bad thing?"  
"Well sometimes when you're looking at me lustfully, and you're naked so I guess good."  
"And other times?" she said smiling and slurping noodles.  
"The look in them when you shot Lance Tran." He said his voice getting serious. She suddenly lost her appetite; she put the noodles in a bowl with a lid and left it on the counter to cool before she put it in the fridge to be heated up later.  
"I had to Dom you know that, if I didn't it could've been my ashes in that urn instead of his." She said and heard him sigh. She yawned loudly.  
"Tired sweetie?" he asked and she nodded then remembered that he couldn't see her.  
"Very, I have to get up early tomorrow for another ES hearing. I just want to come home."  
"And I want you home, I'll let you go so you can get some sleep." he said.  
"Okay."  
"I love you Evee." He said, his voice full of emotion.  
"I love you too Dom." Evee said.  
"Bye."  
"Bye." There was a pause. "One of us should probably hang up." she said and heard Dom laugh.  
"Okay, sweet dreams honey." He said and hung up. She hung up the phone and brushed her teeth after taking a shower and climbed into bed, her hair still wet. It'll be a monster to tangle through in the morning but she was too tired to dry it right now.  
  
Los Angeles  
Dom hung up the phone and laid back on his bed with a sigh, the door opened and Mia stuck her head in.  
"Hey Dom, how's Evee?" she asked.  
"Good, tired but good."  
"What time is it there?"  
"Let's see three hours time difference, and it's..." he looked at his alarm clock. "6:30 now, so its 9:30 there. She sounded so tired, there's been one ES hearing after another."  
"Damn, they can't just get the point that Evee isn't nuts huh?"  
"Guess not."  
"She having any luck on finding Letty and Leon?"  
"Nope, she said she put out an APB, an All Points Bulletin, on them but there's been no hits yet. I think that unless they want to be found they probably won't be."  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Who, Evee?"  
"No, Letty." Mia said and Dom sighed closing his eyes.  
"I don't know anymore. I used to, then I got together with Evee, now she's gone. I mean Letty was my first love ya know? Kinda like you and Brian."  
"You guys were nothing like me and that dick-head undercover cop Brian O'Connor. Besides Letty wasn't your first love."  
"Oh really? Well enlighten me, oh wise one, who was my first love?"  
"Evee, you just didn't know it yet." She said smiling.  
"I didn't know it yet."  
"Nope, you were so wrapped up with Letty that you couldn't see how spiritually and emotionally connected you were to Evee."  
"Whatever you say Mighty Love Guru." Dom said and Mia laughed. She disappeared from the doorway as Vince stuck his head through.  
"Hi Dom."  
"Hi V, what's up?"  
"Nothing really, I just got back from the garage. Did Evee call yet?"  
"Yeah I just got done talkin' with her."  
"She say when she's coming home?"  
"Nope, her bosses won't let her go."  
"Damnit."  
"Why?"  
"Ever since Jesse split the only decent car person I know is Evee, I mean she's basically a female Jesse. Only much, much cuter." Vince said grinning and Dom pointed a finger at him.  
"That's MY cute car person you're talking about."  
"I know, I know." Vince said smiling and left. Dom put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
  
He and Evee were running along the beach, she was in her black bikini. He tackled her onto the sand and lay on top of her. Suddenly the scenery changed and they were in his bedroom lying on his bed, his sheets separated their naked bodies. He kissed her and yanked the sheet down, their skin pressing together. It changed again and he was standing in his street clothes, a shallow cut across his chest. Evee fired two shots into Lance Tran, the look in her eyes cold and focused. Lance fell to the ground exhaling a shaky breath, blood blossoming out of his chest. Dom went over to him and put his fingers on his neck.  
"It's no use Dom, those were kill shots. He's dead." Evee said and he looked at her.  
"You killed him..." He said and the dream faded.  
  
Dom woke up with a start and looked at his alarm clock. Midnight, damn, he thought about calling Evee but it would be three in the morning there. He got up and brushed his teeth before going back to bed, this time he didn't dream.  
  
Washington DC  
  
Evee's alarm clock pierced her sleep with its high pitched beeping, don't you hate alarm clocks like that? She groaned and hit it until it shut up, five in the morning, what an ungodly hour to be awake. She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled into the shower, hoping that the water will wake her up.  
Half an hour later she was sliding into the driver's seat of her truck, her damp hair braided down her back. As she drove to HQ the sun was starting to rise casting a pink glow over the horizon. It was going to be another cloudy and most likely rainy day. She pulled into the parking lot and got out going up to the main building. Evee flashed her badge and the guard buzzed her in, she handed her gun to the guard there and went through the metal detector. He gave her gun back and she put it back into the waist holster that was clipped her to belt, her badge clipped on the other side. She nodded to people as they greeted her and made her way to the conference room where Agent McMahon was already waiting.  
"You're late." He said and she sat down in a chair across the table from him.  
"Hello and good morning to you too." She said and he gave her an annoyed look.  
"Do you know why you are here Agent Nashville?" he asked and she sighed.  
"Yup, I shot and killed Lance Tran." She said and he made a note in his folder.  
"Can you please tell me the events leading up to the shooting?" he said.  
"We've been over this a thousand times. I deputized Dominic Toretto so he could help me arrest Johnny Tran and Lance Tran. Lance pulled a knife, wounded Toretto then came for me, I yelled at him to stop but he continued so I shot him twice in the chest. That's all that happened." She said and he made another note. "What is with all of these hearings? Everyday for two months now, and it's always you Agent McMahon. If you're going to put me in counseling then do it already, but if you're not then let me go home." She said and he sighed.  
"We worry about you Evelyn."  
"Why?"  
"I've heard witness reports about the shooting, they said that your eyes looked cold and dead. We worry about your mental stability, but after these many hearings we can't find anything wrong with you, emotionally or mentally. We will let you go home, in three days."  
"Why three days?"  
"We know how horrible commercial flights are, that's how long it will take for the private jet to get back."  
"Private jet, wow. I guess you guys are really feeling embarrassed."  
"No kidding, we undoubtedly acted foolish in the past couple months and this our way of saying we're sorry."  
"Apology accepted. But all this time, its not just to make sure I'm not going nuts is it?"  
"Truthfully no. The Trans are a very powerful and wealthy family, because you killed one of their family members they may try to get back at you. We were keeping you here all this time to protect you Evee. I know that we could've just had an agent watch your apartment in LA but we wanted to keep a closer eye on you. Even when you go back an agent will be going with you."  
"Who?"  
"Agent Thompson."  
"Oh come on not him! You know the first time he sees Mia Toretto he'll be drooling over her. The guy is a player, I'm sure you know what happened the time he tried to feel me up." she said and he smiled.  
"You broke his wrist." He said.  
"Yup, he said that it never did feel right again." She said and Agent McMahon got up, she stood when he did.  
"Go back to your apartment Evee and get some sleep, you look like shit." He said and she laughed.  
"Gee thanks, you look bright eyed and bushy tailed yourself." She said and he laughed.  
"Go get some sleep Agent, see you in three days. And don't try to ditch us by planning a flight back to LA tomorrow, we're watching all the flights to and from LA."  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
"You're dismissed."  
"Thank you sir." She said and left; she got back to her car and sat there for a little while. "I'm going home!" she yelled and with a large smile plastered on her face she started her car and drove back to her apartment. Too excited to go back to sleep she lounged around her apartment until she thought Dom should be up, she dialed the numbers into the phone from memory. It rang few times until Dom picked up.  
"Hello?" he asked and she couldn't help but smile wider.  
"Hi Dom." She said.  
"Hey Evee, what up? You sound happy."  
"That's because I am. You wanna know why?"  
"Sure why not."  
"In three days, I'm coming home!" she said.  
"That's great! Why three days?"  
"The Feds want me to use the private jet."  
"Wow, private jet huh? Bling, bling." He said and she laughed. Evee heard the front door open then close through the phone. "Mia is that you?" She heard him ask.  
"Hello Dominic." A voice said and there was a clunk as if he dropped the phone.  
"Dom! Dom, are you there? Dom answer me." Evee said but there was no answer.  
"I gotta go." Dom said and then he hung up. She stared at the buzzing phone in shock. The voice had been Letty's.  
  
Los Angeles  
  
Dom hung up the phone and with wide eyes stared at Letty.  
"Letty." He said then shock melted away and was replaced with anger. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.  
"What? No hello hug and kiss?" she asked and walked over to him, she stood on tiptoe to kiss him but he turned his head to the side making her kiss his cheek. "That hurt."  
"So did when you ran off with Leon. Where is he by the way?" Dom said and she backed away.  
"He's outside in the car." She said and he walked around her and out the door. "Dom, Dom wait!" she yelled chasing after him, he got down the stairs when she moved in front of him and put her hand to his chest. "Don't hurt him!" Leon got out of the blue Jetta and Dom looked at him.  
"Hi Dominic." He said warily, Dom brushed Letty's hand aside and stepped around her. When he got to Leon he punched him across the face. Leon went down and after a moment propped himself up on his elbow spitting out blood. "I deserved that." he said and used the car to help him stand. Letty came over and put her hands on the side of his face making him look at her.  
"You're damn right you did." Dom growled. "But I guess I should be shaking your hand." He said and extended one. Leon looked at it suspiciously.  
"This isn't a ploy so you can break my hand is it?" he asked and he dropped his hand.  
"No, if you and Letty hadn't hooked up then I would never have realized that I was in love with Evee, then I wouldn't have told her, then she wouldn't have told me that she felt the same, and we wouldn't be together now." Dom said and Letty looked at him surprised.  
"You and Evee? Where is she? Is she here?" she asked but he shook his head.  
"She's in DC, she'll be back in three days, I was talking on the phone with her when you showed up."  
"Why is she in DC?"  
"She killed Lance Tran." He said and told them the story of what happened after that race.  
"Wow, being a Fed has its advantages." Leon said as another car rolled up, and Vince and Mia got out. The smile that was on Mia's face disappeared when she saw who was there.  
"Hey girl." Letty said and Mia looked down, without saying anything she walked away and up to the house, slamming the door behind her. Vince shot an infuriated glance at Leon and Letty then followed Mia to the house. "Wow, that was friendly." Letty said.  
"Well what were you expecting after you two ditched us? A big party?" Dom said and Letty hid her face in Leon's shoulder.  
"Dom, she feels bad enough about it already." Leon said while stroking her hair. "Anyways, is Jesse around?"  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing, he split to find you guys."  
"Yeah he found us, but he got separated from us in Phoenix. I thought maybe he came back here."  
"Nope, he's not here."  
"What about Brian?"  
"Brian Spilner, also known as Officer Brian O'Connor? Yeah he's not here."  
"Dude was a cop?"  
"Yup, when Evee was in DC she sent us a file on him, apparently from the moment he met Mia he was undercover to solve the truck-jackings. But he was pulled from the case because he was getting too 'emotionally involved' with Mia. It's a good thing she went us that file, it really helped Mia's peace of mind."  
"So I guess you ain't doin the jobs no more huh?" Letty asked.  
"Nope, Evee convinced me to stop. Turns out the drivers were starting to arm themselves. That truck we were going to hit after Race Wars?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I had one of my inside guys watch the driver as he made his stop, the guy had a shotgun in the passengers seat."  
"Oh god, if we had did that job, then Vince would've been shot and maybe even killed." Letty said and Dom nodded at her.  
"Come on, this is no place to talk. Let's go inside." He said and they walked up to the house. Music coming through the ceiling told them that Mia was upstairs, probably with Vince.  
"Is Mia and V together now?" Leon asked and he nodded.  
"After Brian left and Evee sent that file, Mia and Vince hooked up. So tell me about you two, what happened after you guys pulled a soap opera move?" Dom asked and Letty smiled.  
"We went to Vegas, got hitched." She said and held out her hand so Dom could see a gold wedding band on her ring finger. "Spent the honeymoon traveling around the country."  
"Sounds nice." Dom said and she pulled her hand away.  
"It was." She said and looped an arm around Leon's waist, smiling up at him. Dom looked away from this, remembering how she used to do that to him. "Well anyways, we gotta go." Letty said after a while and they all walked to the door. "We got an apartment in town, Evee's old one."  
"That's good, what I saw of it, it was a really nice place. And Evee will be living here now anyways. You want me to call when she gets in?"  
"Um...sure. I'd like to see the girl again, she probably won't be happy to see me though."  
"Yeah probably not." Dom said and Letty reached behind her opening the door.  
"Well it was nice seeing you Dom." She said and he nodded at them both. They left and when they had pulled away Dom sat with his back against the door, he put his arms on his knees and hung his head.  
"You okay Dom?" he looked up to see Vince standing at the foot of the stairs.  
"Yeah I'm alright Vince. Good news though, Evee will be coming home in three days. Aw shit, Evee." He said getting up and going to the phone.  
"What?" Vince asked.  
"I pretty much hung up on her when Letty showed up. I better call her back, she's probably picturing me shot dead on the floor." he said as he punched in the numbers. She picked up on the second ring.  
"Dom! Are you okay?" she asked sounding anxious and he smiled.  
"Yeah I'm okay, Letty showed up."  
"Yeah I heard her voice. Is she still there?"  
"No, she's gone. She and Leon just stopped by to see me."  
"Her and Leon still together?"  
"Yeah they got married in Vegas." He said and heard a heavy creak as she probably sat down on the kitchen counter.  
"Wow, so I guess they're happy together."  
"Yeah I guess so. I can't wait until you get home. I'm going to tackle you as soon as you walk in the door."  
"Really and do what?" she asked her voice dropped to husky whisper, he looked around and saw that Vince had politely walked away.  
"Oh I don't know but it involves being naked." He said grinning into the phone.  
"Well, we've never done that before."  
"I'm shocked and hurt you don't remember."  
"You mean that one time in high school while we were going out? I remember, I mean I had to lie to my superior officers about that, they questioned me about you, and us. One of them asked if you and I had ever slept together and I told them no. If I had told them the truth I probably would've been yanked off the case and shipped back to DC."  
"We, and this is your word not mine, devirginized each other. It was nice."  
"To you maybe, it was painful for me."  
"How was it painful? I experienced no pain."  
"Well mister, you didn't have anything rupture in you when you lost your virginity. And you didn't bleed for a few days afterwards."  
"Oh so that's why you..."  
"I don't want to talk about this particular subject right now, I just want to be home, lying with you on our bed, or sitting with you on the couch watching a movie."  
"I know, I want that too, in three days. In three days you'll be home."  
"Yup in three days. But I have to go now, because I am very, very tired. I was up at 5 this morning."  
"Alright I'll let you go so you can get some sleep. I love you honey."  
"I love you too." Evee said and Dom hung up the phone.  
  
Washington DC  
  
Evee smiled and nodded satisfyingly at the phone before hanging it up, she went into her bedroom and collapsed on her bed falling asleep instantly.  
A few hours later, she was woken up by someone knocking on her front door. She groaned and looked at her alarm clock, 5 at night that means she got four hours of sleep. She pulled herself out of bed, as the knocking became steady. When she finally got to the door, she leaned with her forehead against it.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's Erik." A male voice said and she groaned again.  
"Go away Thompson, I was sleeping." Evee said.  
"I heard I'm going back to LA with you." He said and she unlocked and opened the door revealing a blonde light blue-eyed grinning man.  
"What of it?" she asked leaning with her back against the doorframe and her feet resting against the opposite frame. He stepped over her legs and into the apartment.  
"I like what you've done to the place, kinda Spartan don't you think. I mean my god Evee, there's not even a TV."  
"That's because I don't watch TV." Evee said shutting the door. "I don't have the time for it." Erik looked at her funny.  
"You don't have time for TV? How can you not have time for TV? Talking to lover-boy too much?"  
"What do you want Erik?"  
"Your body." He said grinning.  
"Well I'm sorry I'm using it at the moment."  
"From what I've heard that's Toretto's territory anyway, I saw the photos of what he did to that Linder guy with the torque wrench, that was brutal. I really don't want to get on his bad side."  
"Then stay away from his sister, she's going out with someone anyway."  
"Aw too bad, I saw the surveillance pics of her, she's a beauty."  
"Hey Erik how's your wrist?" Evee asked smiling falsely and his grin disappeared. "Why are you really here Erik?"  
"I just wanted to stop by to say 'hey'. You think you'll be able control yourself on the plane trip?" he asked grinning.  
"From kicking your ass? I'll try but it'll be hard."  
"You know what meant."  
"Yes I know what you meant." She said smiling and walked smoothly over to him, she put her arms around his waist. "But you know what..." She said and tilted her face up to him like she was going to kiss him. "You weren't that good." She pulled away from him.  
"You did it to me again Evee." Erik said looking defeated. Evee walked over to the door and opened it.  
"Goodbye Erik."  
"See you in a three days Evee, I'll be counting down the days." He said walking to the door.  
"Oh I'm sure you will." she said and closed the door when he left. She sat on the couch and pulled out a book, opened it and started to read.  
  
The next morning when she got up she took a shower and puttered around the apartment starting to get rid of things, like that bowl of Ramen Noodles that she never got around to eating. She spent the rest of the day starting to pack up, thank god she was never of a knick-knack person, her possessions mainly consisting of clothes, a small amount of shoes, various types of guns and ammo, and books. In the afternoon she went out and saw a movie, it was really bad, and she laughed at how the 'Fed' held his gun. When she got back to apartment her message light was blinking. Evee went over to it and pressed the play button.  
"You have one new message." The computerized voice said. "Message one, Thursday, September 3, 5:18 PM."  
"Hey Evee it's Dom, I just thought I'd call to see how you're doing, but I guess you're not in. You come home in two days! I can't wait! Well give me a call when you get in. I love you, bye." Dom's voice said and there was a beep as the message ended. She deleted the message and picked up the phone dialing in the number to the house, it was picked up almost automatically.  
"Hello?" it was Mia.  
"Hey girl, its Evee, you guys really need to get a phone with a caller ID." She said and Mia chuckled.  
"We're thinking about it. You want to talk to Dom?"  
"Yeah, but it can wait. How are you? When I call I always talk to Dom automatically, I never talk to you any more." She said sitting on the couch.  
"I'm fine."  
"How's Vince?" Evee asked deviously.  
"He's fine." Mia said strongly and she laughed.  
"Are you okay with Letty back in town?"  
"Yeah, I mean I don't like that she's back, she broke my brothers heart for gods sake. But I guess it was for the better."  
"How do you figure?"  
"If she hadn't then you and Dom wouldn't have gotten together."  
"That is true, how's he taking it?"  
"He's spending a lot of time alone since she got back, he's putting up a 'it doesn't really matter and I don't care' front but I can tell he really needs you right now."  
"I know, just two more days, they'll be gone before you know it."  
"Yeah, but I'm guessing it'll seem like an eternity to him. Vince is talking about hiring you on as a car person when you get back, you know since Jesse left." Mia said.  
"I do actually have a job, he knows that right?" Evee asked and Mia laughed.  
"Yeah he knows, I think he would prefer if it wasn't with the FBI, but he knows." She said and Evee laughed. "I'll put Dom on now."  
"Okay, it was nice talking to you Mia."  
"It was nice talking to you too Evee." She said and she must have handed the phone to Dom.  
"Hey Evee." He said and she smiled, she always did that when she heard his smooth, deep voice.  
"Hi Dom. Sorry I wasn't here when you called, I was seeing a movie."  
"That's okay, was it any good?"  
"No, not really." She said he laughed.  
"Well I'm sorry you had to go through 2 hours of torture. When you get home we can sit on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and watch a good movie, like Pirates of the Caribbean or something."  
"Yeah that is a really good movie, Johnny Depp was so cute in that movie."  
"Hey! Are you saying that I'm not cute?"  
"No, I'm saying you're friggen gorgeous." She said and he laughed again. "Anyway, I was talking to Mia before she put you on, she sounds good."  
"She is, she's taking the recent reappearance of a certain person pretty good actually."  
"How are you taking it?"  
"Pretty good, I don't really care that's she's back." He said nonchalantly.  
"Dom if you could see the look I'm giving the phone right now you'd know that I know that's complete and utter shit. Tell me the truth." She said and he sighed heavily.  
"Not over the phone, we'll talk when you get back." Dom said and she sighed in return.  
"Okay, I don't like it, but okay. I know how much it hurts to keep feelings bottled up, I've done that for years before I told you how I felt."  
"I know, I know! Damn, it's only for two more days, then I can spew."  
"That doesn't sound healthy." She said and Dom chuckled. "I love you Dominic, I hope you know that, really know that."  
"I know you do Evelyn and I love you too."  
"Even with all the boyfriends I had in the five year stretch when I was away. I've always loved you."  
"What tells me that I'll be meeting one of these boyfriends?" Dom asked and her breath caught.  
"I just walked right into that one didn't I?"  
"Yup, so tell me who is coming back with you?"  
"It's no one really just some asshole I used to date."  
"Did you ever date Brian?"  
"O'Connor?"  
"No, Spilner. Oh I forgot O'Connor is his real last name." He said then laughed sarcastically. "So tell me, did you ever date him?"  
"Hell no, you kidding me? He's too much of a pretty boy, besides he's a schmuck. He tried to charm me, didn't work."  
"Couldn't melt the ice huh?"  
"Couldn't even warm it." She said and he laughed, this time it was real. "Only one person could do that."  
"Who?"  
"You are clueless. You, stupid, every time you smiled. Every time you laughed, hell every time you said my name I melted. I've got it bad for you Dominic, I really do."  
"Damn, and all that time, I never even knew, never had any suspicions."  
"I'll say this one thing, I'm one helluvan actress." Evee said and he chuckled.  
"Come home Evee, come home soon."  
"I am Dom, just two more days, two more days and we'll see each other in person."  
"Okay, I can't wait."  
"Well you'll have to, I gotta go now Dom. I want these last days to go by fast so I'm gonna sleep as much as possible. Get all rested up for my big arrival home, how about you and whomever you want to bring meet me at the strip Sunday? It's where Race Wars was."  
"How do you know where Race Wars was?"  
"The Bureau knew that you would probably be there, so they found out the location. Simple as that, I'll call from my cell when I'm in the air and you can meet me there."  
"Sounds good, sleep tight sweetie I'll be seeing you soon." Dom said.  
"See you soon, Dom I love you."  
"I love you too." He said and hung up; Evee hung up too and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
For the next two days she did exactly what she said she was going to do, she slept, a lot.  
On Sunday she was sitting in the tan leather recliner in the FBI's private jet watching the clouds go underneath out the window. Erik was sitting across from her bobbing his head along to the music coming from his earphones, that was up so loud that she could hear it, clearly. It was a miracle he wasn't deaf yet, she took out her cell phone as the video screen in the wall told them that they were getting close to the landing point. Pressing one on the speed dial, it dialed the house number.  
"Hello?" it was Dom.  
"Hey, it's getting close to final approach." She said and heard him sigh. "What's up?"  
"Letty's here." He said and her eyes widened. "With Leon."  
"Oh."  
"I'll still be there, it's just that they might be with me."  
"Oh. Well that's okay, I was kinda picturing a romantic reunion, with me running to you and leaping into your arms and us kissing. But I guess that can happen later."  
"No it's okay, I'll be there and I'll be alone. They're actually leaving now, they just stopped by to talk."  
"Okay, see you in a little while then."  
"Yeah, see you in a little while." He said then hung up, he didn't even say that he loved her or even good bye, they're going to be seeing each other in a little while anyway. Evee flipped her phone cover down and stuck it back in her pocket, looking out the window again. After a while she took out her CD player and put her earphones on as the sound of Flaw's CD, Through the Eyes came out of them.  
  
(A/N: Flaw is a great band, and I seriously want to get their new CD, Endangered Species. Well anyways, back to the story.)  
  
She listened to the CD for the rest of the trip and turned it off when they got to final approach. The plane landed and she got out of her seat stretching with her arms above her head, she looked out the window and saw a familiar figure leaning against an all-too familiar black four-door pickup that she stored at said figures house.  
"Is that lover-boy?" she looked over to see Erik's face an inch away from hers, she jumped away in surprise and he laughed, she stood and swung her head so the end of her long black braid would hit him. The T-shirt and jeans she was wearing a comfortable change from the business suits she's been wearing everyday for the past two months. She walked to the door of the plane just as it lowered becoming stairs and she went down, not seeing or caring if Erik was following or not.  
Dom's face broke into a large smile when he saw her walk off the plane through his sunglasses. He put his fingers in his black jeans; a dark blue T-shirt stretched over his chest. Evee smiled at him and he felt himself melt inside, she started to run to him and he pushed away from her truck opening his arms, she flew into them and he held her tightly in his muscular arms.  
"Hi babe." He said smiling and she kissed him, he set her on her feet and put his hands on her waist as he kissed back, deepening it. They had come up for air when someone on the side of them cleared their throat. Dom looked over to see a blonde, light blue-eyed man looking at both of them.  
"Federal Agent Erik Thompson." He said extending a hand and Dom put his own in it.  
"Dominic Toretto." He said and they shook hands, they released and he put an arm around Evee's shoulders. "You got any bags?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll help you with them, we can put them in the bed."  
"And listen to them slide all over the place? No thank you." She said as they walked over to the back of the plane.  
"I made some adjustments to the bed your truck, they won't slide around." he said and she gave him a pained look.  
"Oh no what did you do? Please don't tell me you massacred the bed of my truck." She said and he laughed  
"You are so negative." He said and picked up her two bags. Clothes and shoes in one, books, guns, and ammo in the other, Erik picked up his own small bag and they walked back to the truck. Dom whipped back the bed cover and she gasped.  
"Bed dividers! I wanted to get these but I couldn't find the time." she said looking at the nets that divided her truck bed into four narrow sections. Dom put her bags into one section and he offered to put Erik's bag in there too but he declined. He snapped the cover back on and they got into the truck, Dom in the driver's seat, Evee in the passengers and Erik in the back. Dom started up the truck and put the AC on full blast. He pulled away and through the fence gate and out on highway, it'll take about a half an hour to get back to LA.  
"So, Erik, you got a place in town?" Dom asked trying to make conversation.  
"Yeah, in Evee's old building."  
"That's cool. There's a couple that I know that are staying in Evee's old apartment." Dom said and saw him nod in the rearview mirror. "How long have you known her?"  
"We were in training together, so about 5 years or so. How about you?"  
"Pretty much all her life, she lived down the street and was in the same grade as my younger sister." He said and saw him nod again, they started to drive through the streets of LA and he stopped in front of the apartment building. "You need any help?"  
"Naw, I'm fine." Erik said getting out of the truck. He stopped at the passenger's window. "Evee, I'll talk to you later. Dom, it was nice to meet you." He and Dom shook hands one last time before he walked around the truck and into the building. Dom and Evee watched as he disappeared into the building then sat back smiling at each other. He pulled away from the curb and drove to the house parking on the street, he turned off the truck and they got out. They both went to the back of the truck to drop the tailgate.  
"You go inside, I'll get your bags." Dom said with a weird smile.  
"What are you up to?" she asked and he put his hands up innocently.  
"Nothing, I swear, just go on inside." He said still smiling.  
"Okay." Evee said and walked away and up the steps as he dropped the tailgate. She opened the front door was almost automatically picked up in a tight hug by Vince. "V." she choked out.  
"Yes?" he asked looking at her.  
"Breathing is a good thing." She said and he set her on her feet loosening his hug a little.  
"Sorry, I'm just happy you're back pumpkin." He said and let go of her, Mia hugged her next and she let go as there was a slight clunk and Dom picked her up from behind. He set her on her feet and she felt him put his lips to the back of her head.  
"Welcome home sweetie." He said and she leaned against him, looking at Vince with his arm around Mia's shoulders, her eyes roaming over the familiar features of the house.  
"It's great to be home." She said and she Dom stepped in the house more so he could close the door. He picked up her bags and carried them upstairs to their room. She followed him, laughing as Vince winked at her giving her the thumbs up, smiling. As soon as she and Dom were in the room she kicked the door closed and took her sweater from around her waist throwing it on the chair. Dom took off his sunglasses putting them on the dresser, he put his arms around her waist and they kissed, he undid the end of her braid and started to comb it out with his fingers until it flowed down her back in a pitch-black wave. Evee moved her hands across his chest and then lifted the edge of his shirt he took it off and they kissed again.  
  
Pretty soon they were only in their underwear kissing on his bed. Evee put her hands on the edges of his black boxers, her fingertips dancing over his hipbones. He chuckled slightly into her mouth; he was always very ticklish there. She ran her nails over them lightly and he broke away laughing, she continued her assault on his hips, his stomach, just below his armpits anywhere she knew he was ticklish. She ended up sitting on him while he lay gasping for air underneath her; he was holding her arms to try to get her to stop.  
"Okay, okay! You win!" Dom said and she laughed.  
"I didn't know we were competing." Evee said as he ran his hands up and down her arms. He resigned to moving his hands through her hair while she smiled down at him.  
"You are beautiful you know that? You're more than beautiful; you're a goddess. An extremely pale goddess but...hey!" he had to stop to keep her from jabbing him in the ribs again.  
"Well not everyone can have wonderfully caramel colored skin like yours Dominic Toretto." She said as they held hands.  
"Your skin is beyond alabaster, it's marble, hell in the right light you can see the blue veins running under your skin. I just bet you glow in the dark if you're out in the sun for long enough."  
"Forget glowing, if I'm out in the sun for too long I turn beet red, it's the Nordic ancestry."  
"And yet you have jet black hair and pure green eyes, where did that come from? All the people I know who have Nordic blood in them have pale blonde hair and light blue eyes."  
"I don't know, maybe I have some ancestors who came from Rome or someplace. I just don't know."  
"Well wherever it comes from it makes for an interesting and striking combination. I remember when I was little and I first met you thinking 'whoa pale'."  
"Yeah, and I remember thinking 'whoa cute' when I first met you."  
"Really?"  
"Really. But these tickle matches, remember those?"  
"Yup, I would always win."  
"I LET you win." She said bending down and smiling at him.  
"Damn, and all those years. Anyways, the matches started to have a new and different effect on me after we hit puberty. I kept wanting to do you afterwards when I saw your laughing prone body under mine."  
"Oh gee that's subtle, not abrupt at all." Evee said and lay down on his chest. "If someone had told me back when I was 14 and you were 16 that 11 years from now we would be like this, I would've laughed. You were too good a friend, and besides you weren't really boyfriend material."  
"Why not?" Dom asked looking at her and she smiled at him.  
"Oh come on, you had to have heard the rumors going around the school. You were a complete player, ever since you started weight lifting and shaved your head all the girls were drooling over you. If the rumors had been true then you lost your virginity long before you and I hooked up in high school." She said and he laughed.  
"You'll have to tell me some of these rumors sometime." He said.  
"Only if I can remember them all."  
"A few days ago, Mia said something to me. She said that Letty wasn't my first love that you were and I just didn't know it yet. Do you think she was right?" Dom asked and she shrugged.  
"I don't know how you felt, I only knew how I felt. I've been in love with you since we hit puberty, before then I just thought you were cute." She said and there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey you guys?" it was Mia. "There's someone here to see Evee, some guy named Erik Thompson." She said through the door.  
"Tell him to piss off, I don't want to deal with that grinning jackass right now." Evee said.  
"Um...okay." they heard her leave and walk down the stairs, they then heard a booming masculine laugh. They heard her come back up the stairs.  
"He says it's important."  
"Damn, tell him I'll be down in a minute." Evee said getting up and Mia walked away. She started to pull on her clothes and pulled a brush from her bag pulling it through her hair until it was smooth and shiny.  
"You want me to deal with him?" Dom asked and she smiled at him.  
"I may go all gooey around you, but Erik Thompson I can handle."  
"Is he the guy you used to date?"  
"Yup."  
"Did you ever sleep with him?"  
"Dom Toretto I don't see how that's any of your business." Evee said standing with her hands on her hips looking at him.  
"I just want to know the history between you two."  
"Yes, we slept together, but only once, then I dropped him like a rock."  
"Why?"  
"He started to get all possessive and domineering over my life. And he always referred me as quote unquote 'my girl'. Jackass." She said and he laughed.  
"Well now I know what not to do in this relationship." Dom said and she nodded at him.  
"I better go down there, before Erik starts hitting on Mia." She said and left the room; she went down the stairs barefoot and saw Erik standing in the doorway, a grin on his face.  
"Did I disturb you and lover-boy?" he asked.  
"What is so goddamn important Thompson?" she asked and his grin widened.  
"I just got done talking to the bosses, they said that there's been large financial withdrawals from the Tran's Swiss bank account, recently."  
"They think that the Tran's may be hiring a hitter?"  
"Certainly looks like it, so be on your toes Evee."  
"You know I always am." She and he nodded walking away, she watched as he got into his new car, paid for and everything by the FBI. Dom walked down the stairs, fully dressed, as she closed the door, she saw that he was holding a thick triangular frame in his hands, she gulped and blinked away tears.  
"I found this when I was starting to unpack your things." He said and she took it from him, looking at the neatly folded American flag and the small brass plate underneath it.  
  
Federal Agent Edmund Roget Duma  
Killed in the line of duty.  
January 6, 1998  
  
"I've had this since he died." She said and Dom put his arms around her. After a while he pulled away and took it from her.  
"I've got an idea." He said and went over to the mantle; he put the frame on it next to a picture of his dad and looked over at her smiling gently. "There it's right where it belongs." Evee went over to him and put her arm around his waist looking at it.  
"Thank you."  
"No problem babe." Dom said and she took her arm from around him, going over to the phone. "Who ya callin?"  
"Eddy's wife." She said dialing in some numbers. "Hi Emily it's Evee. I'm good how are you? That's good. How's Junior and Jessica? Wow they're getting big; they're in the first grade now is that right? I miss him too Emily, but even with the extremely old cliché I know he's still around watching over you and the kids. I'm actually in LA right now with a boyfriend." She said looking at Dom smiling. "Oh he's very cute and muscular." Dom perked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, I'll let you go get some dinner. Give the kids my love, bye." She hung up the phone, tears clouding her eyes. Dom walked over to her and hugged while she cried into his shoulder. "She sounded so sad Dom."  
"She lost her husband and the father of her kids, of course she'll sound sad. But she knows that the man who killed her husband is dead, killed by her husband's partner, the person who had the right to kill him." Dom said.  
"The last thing that Eddy said before he died was 'tell Emily and the kids that I love them, and you keep kicking ass without me'. He died in my arms Dom. I hope to god that you never have to go through that."  
"I'm sorry that you had to." He said and kissed her hair. "Come one let's go back upstairs, you're tired I can tell." With his arm around her shoulders they walked up the stairs.  
  
When Evee woke up she felt Dom's arm around her waist his breath warm against the back of her neck. She gently turned over trying not to disturb him and looked at him while he slept. She gently kissed his lips and was about to pull away when his arm tightened around her waist and he pressed against her lips. His eyes opened and he looked into hers as he massaged her lips with his own. Suddenly he moved, moved to lie on top of her, his hands grasping her waist. He lay between her legs as his kisses became harder and she closed her eyes. Finally he broke away, it felt like her lungs were on fire as she gasped for air.  
"Evee..." he said and she opened her eyes. "Evee...let me make love to you." He looked so vulnerable, emotions colliding on his face, she was unable to grab just one and decipher it. Any smart-ass remark that she could've made died instantly, and all she could do was nod and put her arms around his neck as he kissed her again.  
  
What they did for hours was more powerful than what he and Letty did in their entire relationship. As the first blushes of dawn crept over the horizon she gasped his name, he held her and kept whispering the same thing over and over again until he fell asleep, "I love you."  
  
When Dom woke up he felt Evee in his arms and smiled softly looking at her while she slept. He lightly stroked her cheek with his fingertips and she moved her face into his hands. She cuddled into him with her cheek against his chest and his smile widened, he ran his hand very lightly down her bare back trying not to wake her. He moved his fingers through her silky jet-black hair and she made a small noise against his chest making him look at her. Her eyes were opening very slowly and when they focused she smiled lazily at him.  
"Hi." She said but he said nothing just smiled at her and kissed her forehead, he could feel her lips press against his throat. When he pulled away he held her tightly in his arms, reveling in the feel of her skin against his.  
"Marry me." He whispered in her ear and felt her freeze he looked at her. "Evelyn Nashville, I love you so much and I want you to marry me."  
"Yes." Evee said. "I was wondering when you would ask."  
"Well it's not like we've been together for a long time, and most of that you were a whole country away. But you're serious right? You're really saying yes?" Dom asked and she nodded rapidly.  
"Uh huh." She said and he kissed her quickly.  
"Okay, just checking. Come on lets get up, I for one have to pee."  
"Oh that's real romantic." She said as he got up laughing. "That means I'm engaged now doesn't it?"  
"Yup."  
"Where's my ring Dominic Toretto?" she asked sitting up wrapping the sheet around her chest.  
"Actually...hold on a sec." Dom said pulling on a pair of boxers. He went to his dresser and opened the top drawer rooting through it until he produced a small red velvet-covered box. "I was going to purpose to Letty with it, but I think it was meant for you, the stone matches your eyes." he said tossing it at her. She caught it in one hand and opened it seeing a silver band with a clear, bright green emerald set on it. She took it out and put it on her ring finger.  
"It's a perfect fit. Too bad I don't wear rings, but it's beautiful though."  
"Well for a wedding band we can have just a plain and simple gold band, nothing fancy." Dom said and pulled on a shirt, he left the room for a moment and came back looking relieved. "I feel better now."  
"Well that's good, I'm have to get up too." She said and she did, she pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a sports bra and a T-shirt brushing through her hair and pulling it into a sloppy bun at the base of her neck. He smiled at her again; he seemed to be having a hard stopping that when he's around her. "What?"  
"Oh nothing." He said and she walked past him out the door with one last smile to him. She was in the kitchen talking to Mia when he finally made it down stairs.  
"Good morning Dom, Evee told me the big news." Mia said and he looked at Evee.  
"Did she really?" he asked and Evee winked at him. Dom sat down at the table putting his arm around her shoulders. A faint ringing sound came from upstairs.  
"Damn, I gotta go get that." she said and got up from the table, they heard her run up the stairs. She came back down after a little while dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, slipping on her sneakers. "I gotta go, Erik wants to talk about what's going on with the Trans."  
"What's going on with the Trans?" Dom and Mia asked at the same time.  
"Wow in stereo. And to answer your question, they may have hired a hitter."  
"Why would they do that?" Dom asked.  
"Most likely to take out me. I killed a family member and put another one in a Federal Prison, remember? There's bound to be some harsh feelings." She said and he stood.  
"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked.  
"Dom, I'm a Federal Agent, I'm good at it too. I have enemies, that part was inevitable. This is no big deal really. Once the Trans try to hire a hitter, brass will have the evidence they need and they'll bring them in. The contract will be terminated, end of story."  
"And you're confident that this is how it's going to play out."  
"Yes, very. Now I have to go. I told Erik that I meet him at the garage. Bye. I'll be back soon." She said and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Dom watched as she turned and walked out the door, her car started up and she drove away.  
"Damnit!" he said banging the palm of his hand into the wall, pain flared up his arm from the heel of his hand but he ignored it. "She's going to get herself killed." Mia stood and wrapped her arms around her brother.  
"She's going to be fine." She said and Dom moved out of her arms.  
"I have to go after her, she doesn't see how serious this is."  
"I'm sure she does, like she said she's a Federal Agent. She's probably dealt with these situations before." Mia yelled after him as he ran up the stairs two at a time, and when he came back down he was fully dressed. He left the house and got into his car driving away.  
  
When Evee got to the garage, Erik's car was already there. She parked and got out, walked across the street and entered the garage. Erik was leaning against a car frame dressed in an untucked short sleeved white and blue-pinstripe dress shirt. Faded blue jeans and scuffed and battered work boots, his short somewhat spiky blonde hair was tousled and messy, his baby- blue eyes looked at her evenly. With a pang she suddenly remembered why she dated him in the first place he was hot. But she was engaged to a man that was so much hotter, not to mention caring, charismatic, protective, and D) all of the above.  
"What do you want Erik?" she asked and his eyes twinkled.  
"Your body." Came his long used answer.  
"Belongs to Dom now." she said raising her hand and waggling her fingers so he would see the ring.  
"So you and racer-boy are getting hitched huh?"  
"Yes, now let's get down to business."  
"What no foreplay?" she shot him an annoyed glance. "Okay, okay I'll stop." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "But first things first. Come here." He said opening his arms and walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her. "Congrats sweetie, he'll make you very happy, and if he doesn't I'll come after him." seeing his motive she hugged him back.  
"Oh please Dom'll kick your ass."  
"Okay, when I come after him I'll be armed with heavy backup." He said and she laughed. He kissed her hair and they separated, "Now we can get down to business." He said and they did, they talked about possible ways to get enough evidence to nail the Tran's for attempted murder of a Federal Agent. The meeting ran really long and when they were done she went back to her car, got in and drove back to the house in cool twilight.  
Evee entered the house to find it completely dark.  
"Mia, Dom, V? Is anyone home?" She yelled.  
"Yes." a deep voice came from a dark corner. A lamp clicked on and Dom's face came into view.  
"Hey, why ya sitting all alone in the dark?" she asked smiled starting to go over to him but stopped at the pained look he was giving her. "Who died?" she asked sarcastically but her humor faded away as he continued to look at her. "Oh god who died?" she said her face saddened.  
"Your love for me apparently." Dom said taking a sip of dark liquid from a glass.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"When Erik came back with you, I thought 'ah well they may have a history together, but she loves me she wouldn't do anything with him'. But when I saw you two hugging in the garage and he kissed your hair, and you laughed at something he said I started to have some doubts. Now you're back hours later, the doubts are still growing. Did something happen between you two, did you screw right there in the garage?"  
"No of course not Dom! How could you ask me something like that?" Evee said appalled.  
"What about when I saw you two holding each other?"  
"He was congratulating me on getting engaged to you, if you are that paranoid."  
"Oh come on Evee, he looked classically chic, just like you. Relaxed but still attractive, and the fact that you two used to have a relationship..."  
"There is nothing happening between us Dom, do you not trust me that much?"  
"I don't know anymore."  
"I can't imagine this working if you can't trust me enough to know that how much I love you cannot be destroyed by an old boyfriend, who by the way I think is a complete jackass."  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that if you don't trust me, then I can't see this working. Answer me Dom, do you trust me?" she asked but he stayed silent, taking another sip of his drink. A slow realization came over her features and tears clouded her eyes. "Fine, then I guess this wasn't meant for me either." She said taking off the ring, she walked over and banged it down on the small table by the chair Dom was sitting in. She walked upstairs and gathered her things, when she came back down Dom was still sitting there, only he had picked up the ring and was looking at it. She went over to the mantle taking the framed flag down, and with tears running down her cheeks she walked out the door.  
  
(A/N: More coming soon!!!) 


	3. Even the Mighty Fall

Even the Mighty Fall  
  
Mia- Evee loves Dom; Dom loves Evee. Dom wants to marry Evee; Evee wants to marry Dom. So why are they not together anymore, and what's going to happen? I wish I knew.  
  
Evee lay in her hotel room, silently crying into her pillow. She didn't want to leave, she really didn't. But she didn't have any choice, she can't spend the rest of her life with someone that doesn't trust her not to sleep around, she thought about blaming Erik, he was one that hugged her, and that sparked all this pain. But it wasn't his fault; he hugged her because she had been engaged to Dom, but no more. A new wave of sobs wracked her body at this thought and she couldn't keep her tears' silent. The drive to the hotel had been a blur, she couldn't remember it all she could remember was getting into her car, and arriving at the hotel. She got her key checking in and as if on autopilot got to her room.  
She got up and went into the bathroom starting the shower, she tried to stop crying she really did but ended up in the corner of the shower, curled up in a ball, out of the shower spray, sobbing into her knees. She rubbed the spot where his engagement ring had been and even though she doesn't like to where rings, she missed its weight.  
  
Dom sat in the chair for a long while looking at the ring that Evee had given back to him, because he couldn't trust her. He watched as the emerald sparked in the lamplight it had been beautiful when it had been on her finger, now it was just a ring. An image of her pained face as she looked at him one last time before walking out the door crossed his mind eye and he set the ring down, downing the rest of his drink. He stood and went up to his room; he could almost see Evee lying on the bed, the sheet across her chest while she put on the ring.  
******  
"It's a perfect fit. Too bad I don't wear rings, but it's beautiful though."  
"Well for a wedding band we can have just a plain and simple gold band, nothing fancy." he said and pulled on a shirt...  
******  
Dom smiled at the memory then his smile faded as another memory, a recent one, took over.  
******  
"Answer me Dom, do you trust me?" Evee asked but he stayed silent, taking another sip of his drink. A slow realization came over her features and tears clouded her eyes. "Fine, then I guess this wasn't meant for me either." She said taking off the ring, she walked over and banged it down on the small table...  
******  
He should've answered her, damnit why didn't he answer her! He did trust her, but not enough if he thought that something had been going on with her and Erik, her old boyfriend. He collapsed onto his bed and inhaled her scent that was lingering on his pillows and sheets.  
  
When Mia got home that night with Vince she expected to see Dom sitting on the couch with Evee in his arms watching a movie. She looked outside and saw that Evee's truck was gone, a single lamp was on in the living room and she saw something twinkling on the table by a chair. She went over and picked up a ring, she remembered seeing it on Evee's finger when she showed her telling her that Dom had proposed. But what was it doing here? And where was Evee? Then she noticed something else. The framed flag that had been on the mantle was gone.  
"Shit." She said putting two and two together and ran upstairs ignoring Vince's questions. She opened Dom's door to ask him what was going on but saw him sound asleep on his bed, hugging his pillow tightly. The phone rang and she picked it up quickly. "Hello?"  
"Hi Mia it's Evee."  
"Evee where are you?"  
"A hotel in town, you just get home?"  
"Yeah a couple of minutes ago. Why is your ring here? Why are you in a hotel? What's going on?"  
"Mia, Dom and I broke up." she said her voice cracking.  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't trust me Evee, he thought that I had slept with Erik."  
"Erik, the guy that was over here once, that Erik?"  
"Yes, he's an old boyfriend."  
"Where are you Evee, I'm coming over there." Mia asked and she told her, they said their good byes and Mia rushed out the door, again ignoring Vince's questions.  
She parked in front of the hotel and got out going into it. She went to Evee's room and knocked on the door. It opened and she looked at a distraught and tear-stained Evee, Mia put her arms around her Evee cried against her. She stepped into the apartment kicking the door closed. They sat on the bed and Mia looked at her.  
"Tell me what happened sweetie." She said and Evee told her the whole story.  
"Why doesn't he trust me Mia, have I given him any reasons not to?" she said at the end of it.  
"No you haven't, I mean that whole you being a Fed thing, I mean you never told him that you weren't. But this, he's being an asshole." she said and Evee laughed weakly.  
"I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. I can't breathe, I feel like I can't breathe." She said sobbing and put her head in Mia's lap, she stroked her hair and held her.  
  
A couple of hours later, Evee dropped off to a fitful sleep and Mia made sure she was nice and tucked in before leaving. She drove back to the house and sat in her car for a little while before getting out and going back up the house. Vince was waiting there for her and she told him what had happened, suddenly very tired she brushed her teeth, got changed into pajamas and went to bed, feeling Vince's comforting, protective arm around her waist.  
  
Dom woke up the next morning half-expecting to see Evee lying in front of him, her arms around him but didn't. He laid in bed for a long while until he really had to get up, he got dressed and went downstairs and saw a morose looking Vince and Mia sitting at the kitchen table.  
"I talked to her last night, went to go see her." Mia said and he looked at her.  
"Okay, how is she?"  
"How the fuck do you think she is? She's a wreck, she cried the entire time I was there and something tells me she cried for a long time before that. Why Dom?"  
"I was dick head."  
"You sure were. Go to her, apologize."  
"She won't forgive me."  
"She's loves you of course she'll forgive you. You need to trust her Dom."  
"I don't know if I can the way I used to." He said and she stood facing him.  
"That is whole load of bullshit Dom and you know it, you love her damnit!"  
"I know I do! I can't stop thinking about her!"  
"Then just go over there and apologize."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know I just can't."  
"Fine then I'm going over there and apologizing for you!"  
"No this is something I have to do!"  
"Then grow some balls and do it!" Mia yelled and pushed her way past Dom, they heard her leave and her car screech away from the house.  
"You messed up big time Dom." Vince said and Dom looked at him pointing a finger at him.  
"Don't you start." He said and Vince put his hands up leaving it alone. Dom left the house and went to the garage to work on the cars. Even that didn't get his mind off of her. He went back to the house, Vince was gone and Mia was still gone. He lounged around the house and did basically nothing. That night when he went to bed he was restless, energy bounding through him, unable to get to sleep. He got dressed and went downstairs; Mia was lying on the couch. "Mia, where's Evee staying?" he asked and she smiled slightly at him, she told him and he nodded once. "Thank you Mia, you have no idea how much that meant to me." He left and got into his car, pulling away from the house.  
  
When Dom got to the hotel he went up to Evee's room and with the borrowed key opened the door. On the way over he had prepared him self to do some serious groveling but the words left when he saw her asleep on the bed. Her black hair was splayed out behind her and she made a small pained noise in her sleep, tears started to roll down her cheeks and he gently closed the door. Removing his shirt, pants, and boots and only in his boxers he climbed into the bed and put a strong arm around her waist. She moved against and he kissed her forehead gently.  
  
Evee woke up in the morning to someone touching her face and hair; her eyes focused and saw Dom lying in front of her. She's had this dream every night so far so she just did what she always did, she snuggled into his chest and he held her tightly. He smelled really good. Wait a minute...the dream has never had smells before...that meant...  
"Dom?" she asked looking at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Holding you apparently." He said and she held back a giggle, she missed that sense of humor.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I missed you Evee, I missed holding you. I love you Evelyn."  
I love you too Dominic, so I'm guessing you want me back."  
"More than anything."  
"Do you trust me? Completely trust me?" Evee asked and he paused for a long moment, his racing back to when he saw her and Erik hugging, her laughing, him kissing her hair, the thoughts that had been running through his head at that moment. She sighed and moved out of his arms getting off the bed. "You still don't, not even now. Please leave Dom."  
"Evee please..."  
"Leave." She had turned her back on him and her voice gone cold, but he noticed that she was rubbing the finger his ring had been on. He had no choice; he got dressed and left. Eve fell back onto her bed as a fresh wave of tears overtook her. She was so SICK of crying, of wanting him. She dried her eyes and took out her cell phone dialing the office number.  
"Hi good morning, this is Agent Evelyn Nashville, I need to speak with Agent McMahon please." She said when someone picked up. "Yeah I'll hold...McMahon! Hey what's up? Nothing much, it's beautiful here, but I'm missing home, so I'm just calling to tell you that I'm coming back." She said as a pit formed in her stomach. "The thing with Toretto didn't work out, yeah I'm fine. Am I going commercial? Okay I'll be there, bye." She hung up and called the house next.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Mia."  
"Evee! Dom just got home he looked terrible what happened?"  
"He tried to apologize but the only thing that would get me back is his trust and I don't have that. So...yeah. Listen can you and Vince come over, I need to speak to you two."  
"You don't want Dom to come?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay, we'll be there soon. See you then."  
"Yeah see you then." She said and hung up, she took a very quick shower and just as she got her shirt on there was a knock on her door. Evee opened it and let Mia and Vince in. Mia sat in a chair and Vince sat next to her, Evee sat on the foot of the bed facing them. "Thanks for coming you guys."  
"No problem Evee." Vince said and she smiled weakly at him.  
"Um...I wanted you guys here so I could say goodbye, saying it over the phone didn't feel right."  
"Goodbye? What do you mean?" Mia asked.  
"Um...I'm leaving in two days, I'm going back to DC, for good. Actually I'm going to DC then to Alabama, there's been a string of hate crimes and they want me there." She said looking down at her lap.  
"Why are leaving?"  
"There's nothing for me here. In two days the private jet will touch down where Race Wars was, I'll get on it and leave."  
"Of course there's something here for you. Vince and I are here."  
"Oh come on Mia, I can't even look at you two without thinking about...him."  
"Oh I am so kicking his ass when I get home." Mia said and Vince touched her hand, smiling slightly. "Please don't leave Evee."  
"I've made up mind Mia, I'm leaving and that's that." she said standing.  
"What about the Trans?" Vince asked.  
"What about them? All the people connected to the hitter have been arrested, there is sufficient evidence to put them away for a long time." Evee said.  
"And that's it, you're just going to leave." Mia said standing also.  
"Yeah seems like, thank you again for coming. There are things I need to do today. I should probably get on them." She said opening the door, Mia and Vince said nothing but left.  
  
When they got home Dom was sitting on the couch watching T.V.  
"You bastard, she's leaving because of you." Mia said and he looked at her.  
"Who is?"  
"Who the hell do you think? Evee, dumbass." Mia said and his eyes went wide.  
"She's leaving? When?"  
"In two days, she's going back to DC, then to Alabama. We'll probably never see her again, get your ass over there and grovel your ass off!" Mia said and he leapt off the couch running out the door, his car screeched away from the curb.  
  
He reached the hotel in record time; he turned off the car and ran to the room. He banged on the door with his fist. It opened and Evee looked at him for a second before slamming it in his face.  
"Evee let me in!" he yelled.  
"Go away Dom." She said and he leaned with his forehead against the door. There was a gunshot and the sound of something hitting the floor making him look up.  
"Evee! Evee open the door!" no answer, he stepped back and kicked the door open seeing Evee on the floor with a bullet wound in her shoulder. He ran to her as she rolled onto her back, he crouched down and held his hands to the wound to try to stop the bleeding, but blood flowed through his fingers. He grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.  
"911 emergency response." A voice said.  
"I need an ambulance, my girlfriend was just shot!" he said panicky.  
"Calm down sir, where was she shot?"  
"The shoulder, there's so much blood." He said and she started to shake violently. "She's going into shock!"  
"What is the address?" they asked and he gave them the hotel name along with the room number. "Okay sir, stay on the line an ambulance is on its way."  
"Okay." Dom said and Evee closed her eyes. "Sweetheart stay with me! Come on Evee, open your eyes!" he yelled and her eyes snapped open again.  
"Dom..." she rasped and he bent closer. "I love you." she whispered and her eyes closed again, this time he couldn't get her to open them again.  
"Evee! Evee...!" 


	4. Message

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like forever

Wondering why this story hasn't been updated in like _forever?_

See my profile for details!


End file.
